


История любви Смита и Вессона в сокращении (The Truncated Love Story of Smith and Wesson by glovered)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, АУ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смит и Вессон в деле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История любви Смита и Вессона в сокращении (The Truncated Love Story of Smith and Wesson by glovered)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truncated Love Story of Smith and Wesson](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40408) by glovered. 
  * A translation of [The truncated love story of Smith and Wesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261676) by [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/pseuds/glovered). 



> Монстры из фика знакомы нам по канону в несколько другом виде.
> 
> Переведено на Байки за команду Сэма.

Крейгслист – ищем работу

Дата: 30.03.2009, 10:51

 

ЧАСТНЫЕ ДЕТЕКТИВЫ-СПЕЦИАЛИСТЫ ПО СВЕРХЪЕСТЕСТВЕННОМУ

Вас достают призраки?

 

Мы – те, кто может вам помочь. Мы найдём причину ваших проблем и изгоним призрака наиболее безопасным и чистым способом.

 

Прочие навыки: глубокие знания IT и оргтехники, скорость печати 65 зн./мин.

 

Контактные лица: Сэм и Дин

 

Кому: craigslistresponse@list.com

От: jsparrow@gmail.com

Тема: Вы что – серьёзно?

 

Да вы издеваетесь.

 

Какие призраки?

 

???

 

Кому: craigslistresponse@list.com

От: your_moms_frontdoor@yahoo.com

Тема: Я заинтересована в ваших услугах

 

Хотите замутить тройничок?

Ваше объявление явно на это намекает.

 

Если да, вот мой электронный адрес.

 

Жду ответа.

 

Кому: craigslistresponse@list.com

От: fullmoonster@yahoo.com

Привет, Сэм и Дин.

 

Меня зовут Хейли. Призраки меня не достают, но мне кажется, что у нас в округе водится оборотень. Вы правда таким занимаетесь?

 

Хейли

 

***

 

\- Дом, милый дом.

 

Сэм с сомнением оглядел комнату.

 

\- Шутишь, что ли?

 

\- Ну, не то чтобы шикарные апартаменты, но в целом неплохо, правда?

 

\- Чувак, вот именно что шикарные апартаменты.

 

\- Вот как. – Получается, Сэм всё-таки одобрил его выбор отеля. Дин упёр руки в бока,  внимательно осматривая мягкий ковёр и обои перламутрового оттенка. – Ну да, шикарно же?

 

Сэм бросил сумку рядом с одной из односпальных кроватей и прошёлся по всему номеру.

 

\- Да у меня квартира и то меньше будет! – воскликнул он.

 

\- Да ладно?

 

\- Видел ванную? – подал голос Сэм, скрывшись из виду. Эхо его возгласа отражалось от кафеля. – Тут даже джакузи есть.

 

Дин был в курсе, потому что специально заказал номер с джакузи по интернету.

 

Сэм вышел из ванной и с подозрительным прищуром уставился на Дина. Дин поднял бровь и стойко выдержал взгляд, даже когда Сэм скрестил руки на груди и оглядел его с таким видом, словно они снова работали в «Сандовере», а Дин отказывался признавать, что там орудует привидение.

 

\- И что всё это значит, Дин?

 

\- Что именно?

 

\- Вот… - Сэм широким жестом  указал на висящие на стене бра и свежие цветы на столе красного дерева. – Вот это всё. Оно, конечно, очень мило, но сколько денег ты выкинул на этот отель? Не хочу с самого начала показаться жмотом, но с финансами у нас туговато, и без постоянной работы будет ещё напряжённее.

 

\- Слушай, нас обоих здорово напрягло то, что мы так поспешно всё бросили и пустились в дорогу.

 

Сэм вздохнул.

 

\- Я понимаю, всё это непривычно. Но, знаешь, почему-то мне кажется, что так и должно быть.

 

\- Да я не спорю. Короче… Мы вот так запросто взяли и ушли с высокооплачиваемой работы с полной страховкой, включая стоматологию.

 

\- Говори за себя. Но…

 

\- У нас были неплохие квартиры с охранной системой. У нас были именные таблички в офисе и шанс подняться по служебной лестнице… - Дин скривился и прижал ладонь к боку. У него было такое чувство, словно потеря причиняла физическую боль. В голове стало легко и пусто, и он с шумом втянул воздух сквозь зубы. – Пф-ф, всё хорошо. Спокойно-спокойно.

 

Он прошёл мимо Сэма, задев его плечом, и ввалился в ванную, где открыл кран и пару раз плеснул ледяной водой на лицо и шею. Сэм появился в дверном проёме с полотенцем в руках. На его лице была крупными буквами написана неуверенность.

 

\- Слушай, чувак.

 

\- В любом случае, - начал Дин, приняв полотенце и промокнув лицо, – кто мы такие? Два парня, которые едут сами не знают куда, почти ничего не знают друг о друге и собираются охотиться на оборотня. Я подумал, в нашем положении лучше не торопиться со сменой обстановки.

 

\- Ну хорошо, - кивнул Сэм. – Хорошо.

 

Будет этакий пробный шар, сказал себе Дин. Он вытащил из сумки рубашки и начал развешивать их в шкафу: монотонное заполнение вешалок помогало успокоиться. Может, это просто недельное помутнение рассудка, а потом он устроится куда-нибудь ещё. У него отличное портфолио и какой-никакой пакет акций, плюс степень по маркетингу. Всё будет нормально.

 

К тому моменту, как он выстроил имеющуюся обувь в ровный ряд, дыхание уже пришло в норму, а в голове образовался чёткий запасной план. Бесшумно задвинув дверцу шкафа, Дин обернулся и увидел, что Сэм сидит за столиком у окна.

 

Тот с такой осторожностью вытаскивал из сумки ноутбук, словно речь шла о какой-то драгоценности. Дин поймал себя на том, что про себя ласково назвал Сэма «ботаном».

 

***

 

С Хейли они встретились в кафе. Она оказалась невысокой хрупкой девушкой, которая явно нуждалась в защите – во всяком случае, так Дин подумал, как только её увидел. Однако стоило им занять столик, как у него возникло неприятное впечатление, что у девчонки чёрный пояс по всем известным видам боя, поэтому он на всякий случай отодвинулся от неё подальше. А то, мало ли, возьмёт и надерёт ему задницу.

 

Сэм же, напротив, с честнейшим видом перегибался через столик и строил щенячьи глазки, всячески демонстрируя готовность помочь.

 

\- Ужас какой, - сказал он. – Хорошо, что с тобой ничего не случилось, пока ты сама во всём этом разбиралась. Говоришь, заметила признаки в прошлое полнолуние?

 

\- Да. – Она прикусила соломинку кофейного коктейля и, в свою очередь, состроила Сэму глазки а-ля «принцесса в изгнании». Дина что-то кольнуло, хотя он не мог понять, почему и что именно. – На третий день полнолуния я была в лесу неподалёку от старого склада и услышала какой-то шум. Я вышла на поляну, а там был волк. – Она содрогнулась. – По-моему, он превращался обратно в человека. Я так испугалась!

 

\- А ты неплохо держишься, - отметил Дин.

 

 - У неё же шок, Дин!

 

Дин проследил, как Сэм сочувственно положил ладонь на руку Хейли. Парень явно был из тех, кто легко сопереживает, да и было бы свинством заставлять напуганную девушку справляться со всем в одиночку. И тут Дин внезапно понял, впервые с тех пор, как началась эта кутерьма, зачем он здесь и ради чего они всё бросили.

 

\- Мы поможем тебе, - сказал он, буквально ощущая, как в груди поднимается стремление защитить. – Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, чтобы ты и все жители Джолита были в безопасности. Обещаю.

 

Сэм бросил на него взгляд, который у кого-нибудь другого выглядел бы пошло и пафосно, но у Сэма смотрелся в самый раз. Словно он гордился Дином.

 

\- Но должен признаться, - сказал Дин Хейли, - мы никогда не имели дела с оборотнями. Мы только от одного привидения избавились.

 

Хейли шлёпнула его по руке – довольно сильно, Дин даже поморщился.

 

\- Да ладно. Винчестеры испугались маленькой стычки с оборотнями? – Когда ни один из них не ответил, она закатила глаза. – Ну хватит, ребята.

 

\- Винчестеры? – засмеялся Дин. – Нет, мы не… - он жестом обвёл пространство между собой и Сэмом. – У нас разные фамилии. Мы просто работаем вместе.

 

\- Э-э, вообще-то нет.

 

\- Э-э, вообще-то да.

 

Может, она перепутала объявления или ещё что-то. Внутри Дина внезапно поднялась волна смущения, и он провёл пятернёй по волосам, бормоча под нос: «Женаты мы, что ли?»

 

\- Остынь, - сказал ему Сэм и повернулся к Хейли, давая Дину возможность прийти в себя. – Прости, это, наверное, недоразумение. Моя фамилия Вессон, а это Дин Смит.

 

\- Ну конечно. – Хейли продолжала переводить взгляд с одного на другого с кривой улыбкой, словно её пытались разыграть.

 

\- И ещё сразу хочу сказать, что мы и сами до сих пор не уверены, что оборотни вообще существуют. – Сэм развёл руками. Он говорил тем самым рассудительным тоном, которого Дин всегда старался избегать, если речь шла об обещаниях особо настойчивым клиентам. – В смысле, непохоже, чтобы люди натыкались на оборотней на каждом шагу.

 

Дин кивнул.

 

\- Нам придётся поближе взглянуть на этих тварей, прежде чем мы в них поверим.

 

\- До прошлой недели мы оба были офисными работниками, - объяснил Сэм. – Но мы порылись в интернете, и, похоже, у нас природная склонность к таким вещам. И мы действительно хотим помочь.

 

Хейли снова перевела взгляд с одного на другого, и Сэм пожал плечами.

 

Она пробормотала под нос:

 

\- О Боже, так вы серьёзно.

 

\- Да не волнуйся, - сказал ей Дин. – Успех на девяносто девять процентов состоит из труда, так ведь? В конце концов, не так уж важно, сверхъестественная эта фигня или нет: главное – что ты не чувствуешь себя в безопасности, так что мы в любом случае доберёмся до сути.

 

Сэм сложил руки на столе.

 

\- Дай нам пару дней. Мы докопаемся до корня проблемы и найдём решение.

 

Она фыркнула.

 

\- Так говоришь, словно прямиком из отдела кадров пришёл.

 

Дин кивнул.

 

\- Так и было.

 

\- Я из техподдержки, - поправил Сэм.

 

\- Уже нет, - пояснил Дин для Хейли.

 

Она закрыла лицо руками.

 

\- Невероятно.

 

***

Хейли вышла из кофейни с трагическим выражением лица, несмотря на все их уверения, что они разберутся в подозрительной ситуации, а Дин с Сэмом нашли в поиске видеоруководство «Укротителей духов».

 

Темноволосый худой парень, всё так же облачённый в лабораторный халат, размахивал Библией.

 

\- Следующий шаг – исследуйте, с чем имеете дело!

 

\- Исследование, - со значением повторил очкарик. – Предупреждаем: этот этап будет довольно занудным.

 

\- Однако стадия невмешательства, юный Скайуокер, есть лучшее начало. Придётся много читать, но, обещаем, все усилия окупятся сполна.

 

\- Нужно зайти в местную библиотеку…

 

Дин невольно отшатнулся от экрана, когда Лабораторный Халат ткнул в их сторону пальцем и весомо произнёс:

 

\- Не смейте. Идти. Туда. Под кайфом. 

 

\- Библиотекари точно заметят. Кроме того, вам надо будет сосредоточиться…

 

\- Концентрация – ключ к успеху.

 

***

Они нашли целую кучу информации об оборотнях.

 

Сэм взял на себя весь поиск, быстро защёлкав клавишами древних компьютерных агрегатов, от которых Дину было не по себе. В машине, конечно, было антибактериальное мыло, но это же не значило, что он только и ждал возможности им воспользоваться. Физический труд тоже достался Сэму: он передавал Дину целые стопки всякого старья вроде сборников мифов и фэнтези, чтобы Дин их просмотрел и сделал копии нужных страниц. Дин выполнял задачу не без мастерства, вычленяя полезную информацию и то и дело скармливая мелочь копировальному автомату в углу зала. Он был исследователем и заодно обеспечивал финансовую поддержку всей операции.

 

Из библиотеки они вышли с целой стопкой бумаг, которую Сэм нёс под мышкой. Дин шёл налегке, насвистывая какую-то мелодию, а когда они подошли к Приусу, нашарил в кармане ключи.

 

Сэм улыбнулся ему с другой стороны машины, и Дин закатил глаза.

 

\- Ладно, пока ты не спросил: да, я уже лучше себя чувствую. Хотя я всё ещё считаю, что мы сошли с ума.

 

\- Я рад, - просиял Сэм, и Дин подумал, что свободная жизнь вдали от неоновых ламп офиса явно шла парню на пользу. Он сел на пассажирское сиденье и даже не нахмурился, когда Дин дважды проверил его ремень безопасности.

 

Как только Дин вознамерился выехать со стоянки, у него зазвонил телефон. Имя, высветившееся на экране, заставило сердце ухнуть в пятки.

 

\- Вот дерьмо-то, - выругался он. – Босс звонит.

 

\- Из «Сандовера»?

 

\- Ну да. Мистер Адлер. Блядь.

 

\- С чего бы ему тебе звонить?

 

\- Возможно, э-э-э, я слегка не позаботился о заявлении об уходе.

 

Сэм воспринял новость как нечто само собой разумеющееся, и на душе у Дина сразу потеплело. С другой стороны, парень и сам перед уходом разнёс рабочий телефон ломиком. Сэм спросил:

 

\- Ты отвечать-то собираешься?

 

\- Я отвечать-то собираюсь? – передразнил Дин, но тут же с удивлением выдохнул: – Прости, чувак, я так себя веду, будто мы какие-нибудь родственники. Не обращай внимания.

 

Скривившись, он принял вызов и поднёс телефон к уху, но заговорил только после того, как пару раз стукнулся затылком о кресло.

 

\- Мистер Адлер! – с фальшивой бодростью воскликнул он.

 

\- Ну что ж, здравствуй, Дин. Я всё думал, возьмёшь ли ты трубку.

 

Дин вцепился в руль до побелевших костяшек.

 

\- Ну… Ну, вот я поднял, сэр. Полагаю, вы получили моё сообщение?

 

\- Да, именно поэтому я и звоню. Я хотел сказать, что понимаю…

 

\- Мне просто не подходила эта работа! – встрял Дин, прежде чем он успел договорить. И затем: - Что?

 

\- У меня к тебе вопрос. Не мог бы ты удовлетворить моё нездоровое любопытство, Дин?

 

\- М-м?

 

\- Где ты сейчас, Дин? Меня интересует только это. Чем решил заняться мой работник месяца, устроив большой привал на пути к должности директора по продажам? Что же тебя сманило?

 

Дин сглотнул комок в горле.

 

\- Просто отправился путешествовать на машине, чтоб привести мысли в порядок, - хрипло проговорил он.

 

\- Ладно, хорошо. К слову, нет ли у тебя там, случайно, поблизости Сэма… Вессона?

 

Дин мгновенно подобрался, похолодев, словно его поймали с поличным, и бросил быстрый взгляд на Сэма. Тот напряжённо следил за ним, сжимая и разжимая кулак на колене.

 

\- Откуда вы знаете?

 

Голос мистера Адлера внезапно стал совсем чётким, словно тот сидел у Дина на плече и исповедовал его провинившуюся душу.

 

\- Дин, Дин, Дин. Я знаю, как это бывает.

 

\- Знаете?

 

\- Я всё понимаю! Уж поверь, мне это известно. Двое молодых ребят в пути, в поисках своего предназначения.

 

Дин стиснул зубы.

 

\- Своеобразное описание, но да, судя по всему, что-то вроде этого.

 

\- Ну что ж, наслаждайтесь процессом.

 

\- Простите?

 

\- Ты меня слышал. Пожалуйста, ищите себя сколько хотите, я только за. А когда придёте к выводам, черкните мне пару строк. Я весьма заинтересован в результатах.

 

\- Л-ладно.

 

\- Ну, до свидания, Дин.

 

Дин повесил трубку и бессильно откинулся на спинку кресла. Взглянув на Сэма, который, наверное, слышал, что его упомянули в разговоре, он произнёс слова, которые даже сейчас казались невозможными, хотя Дин сам услышал их каких-то несколько секунд назад.

 

\- Его… его всё устраивает.

 

Сэм широко улыбнулся.

 

\- Чёрт возьми, да это же отлично!

 

Дин перевёл дух и пустил машину задним ходом, а Сэм опустил стекло и вытянул ноги, наблюдая за тем, как за окном проносится мир.

 

***

Из музыкального автомата доносился какой-то жуткий скрежет, да и контингент в баре был явно не уровня Дина. Посетители с дикими причёсками, одетые в футболки с принтом или фланелевые рубашки, качали головой в такт музыке, словно она им нравилась.

 

Сам Дин держался с достоинством, расправив плечи и выпрямив спину. Сэм заказал двойной чизбургер с беконом и луком из закатанного в пластик меню – видимо, уже забыл мини-лекцию о здоровой пище, которую Дин прочитал ему в обед, затащив в симпатичный ресторанчик и заказав для него фаршированные крабовым мясом шампиньоны.

 

\- Мне салат, пожалуйста, - сказал он официантке.

 

Она подмигнула в ответ и ответила:

 

\- Как скажешь, дорогуша.

 

Дин проследил за ней взглядом. Фигуристая такая.  Сэм прочистил горло и заметил:

 

\- Она вроде барышня свободных нравов, так что давай признаем: это не по твоей части. К тому же, навыка у тебя ноль целых хрен десятых.

 

\- У меня есть навык, - сказал ему Дин. – Полно навыка.

 

\- Ну да, ясное дело. С внешностью у тебя, конечно, порядок, но уж больно ты зажатый.

 

Дин ткнул в его сторону пальцем.

 

\- Помнишь, что я сказал про фитнесс-клуб?

 

Сэм покраснел, ну или Дину только показалось.

 

\- Конечно, помнишь, - рассмеялся Дин и тут же добавил с показной серьёзностью, словно зачитывал инструкцию: - Это моё главное поле деятельности, потому ты и не видел моей техники. Подумай об этом, когда в следующий раз решишь пристать ко мне в лифте.

 

\- Что? Я просто… Это всё сны! Я видел странные сны, и ты там был! - выпалил Сэм.

 

Дин махнул рукой.

 

\- Ну, вот я о чём и говорю.

 

\- Нет уж, ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я! О привидениях! И ведьмах. – Он сдержался и не стал прятать лицо в своих огромных ладонях, хотя было видно, что ему хочется.

 

Дина грело ощущение, что он победил, повернул разговор таким образом, что Сэму пришлось защищаться. Такую тактику он использовал с разозлёнными клиентами: они начинали что-то невразумительно мямлить, а он поддерживал образ воплощённого благодушия. Он загнал подальше мысль о том, что Сэм толком ничего не отрицал, значит, Дин был прав, в том самом смысле. В общем, он и так всегда был прав. Неважно.

 

Когда официантка вернулась через пару минут с подносом с напитками и кружочками лука для Сэма, Дин растянул губы в улыбке и сказал:

 

\- Спасибо, дорогая.

 

\- Всегда пожалуйста.

 

Его глаза были у неё как раз на уровне груди, и вид был впечатляющий. Дин взглянул на Сэма и потом снова на официантку. Её звали Стефани. Она хлопнула ресницами и заметила почти сочувственно:

 

\- А, так ты это всерьёз! Какая прелесть. – И направилась обратно к бару.

 

Сэм схватил своё пиво и от души расхохотался.

 

\- Вот это приложила.

 

Дин бессильно откинулся на спинку стула.

 

\- Придержи язык, Вессон.

 

\- Нет, ну ты видел, как она глянула?

 

\- Видел, как она гля… конечно, видел, я же не слепой. К тому же, она на работе.

 

Сэм поймал его взгляд, с видимым трудом сдерживая смех.

 

\- Видимо, ты прав, а? В смысле, твои трюки годятся только для фитнесс-клуба.

 

\- Да заткнись ты.

 

В воздухе плавал запах жирной солёной пищи, и Дин заставил себя немного расслабиться. Сэм набил рот луковыми колечками, как следует вымочив их в неаппетитном соусе, и теперь с удовольствием ими хрустел. Он одобрительно мычал и выдыхал через нос, и Дин заметил, что он периодически словно зависает, переставая жевать. 

 

Безумно хотелось поговорить с кем-то о Сэме, чтобы понять, не рехнулся ли он сам. Впрочем, Сэма нельзя было назвать совсем уж непонятным, если не брать самого очевидного: как он пришёл к Дину с какими-то байками о сверхъестественной ерунде в полной уверенности, что Дин тут же должен с ним куда-то сбежать. Он казался неплохим человеком, за неимением лучшего определения. Искренним. В общем, конечно, могло быть и хуже: парень мог оказаться мерзавцем, а не таким вот добропорядочным гражданином с золотым сердцем и комплексом Бога.

 

В принципе, жизнь постепенно налаживалась. Друзья, конечно, решат, что он с катушек слетел, когда у него наконец дойдут руки написать им по электронной почте, но зато босс Дина с поразительным пониманием отнёсся к тому, что его компанию буквально кинули, не удосужившись даже написать нормальное заявление. А в Чикаго Дин переехал буквально за пару месяцев до этого и не успел основательно прижиться, так что и тут дополнительного стресса не предвиделось.

 

Интересно, как к этому решению отнесётся его семья? Его мать была, несомненно, опаснейшей женщиной на планете. Она напоминала львицу, которая сначала раздерёт вас на куски, а уже потом будет разбираться, что к чему. Дин даже не представлял, что он ей скажет. Хуже всего было то, что она возлагала на него большие надежды, и вряд ли удовлетворилась бы объяснением, что Дин решил бросить работу и стать частным детективом на пару с каким-то здоровяком из лифта.

 

\- Эй. – Сэм кинул в него скомканной этикеткой от пива и попал по руке. Дин моргнул и вернулся к реальности.

 

Сэм подвигал бровями вверх-вниз. В сочетании с его лицом получилось ободряюще и открыто.

 

\- Задумался о той официантке?

 

Дин отхлебнул виски. Жар на губах быстро спустился к горлу и комком раскалённой лавы соскользнул в желудок.

 

\- Нет, задумался о тебе.

 

\- Чего?

 

\- Да не то чтобы… Я думаю, что всё это так выглядит, словно нам по двенадцать лет и мы играем в сыщиков. Пристаём к соседям с расспросами, не замечено ли в округе случаев пропажи кошек, которые мы могли бы расследовать. – Он поболтал стаканом, и кубики льда, словно камешки, звякнули о стекло. – Я думаю о том, что здесь сам чёрт ногу сломит. Например, меня больше вымораживает тот факт, что я бросил работу, и что об этом подумает моя мать, а не то, что мы собрались охотиться на оборотня. По-моему, это как-то ненормально.

 

\- Может, тебя больше пугает потеря стабильности, чем чудовища во плоти, - Сэм взболтал своё пиво. – Не знаю. Я понимаю, почему так происходит: чудовищ, по крайней мере, можно убить. Но если ты намереваешься свалить, не надейся, что тебя кто-то отпустит без всех возможных подписей.

 

\- Я… сам на это подписался, - сказал Дин, и Сэм аж застонал от такого предсказуемого каламбура. В отместку Дин пнул его ногу под столом.

 

\- Эй, Дин?

 

\- Что?

 

\- Почему ты всё-таки решил бросить работу?

 

Дин подумал о тех приятных людях в строгих костюмах, мимо которых проходил каждое утро в кабинет. Он подумал о сообщениях, которые рассылал клиентам и приятелям, о своём пятифутовом поле для мини-гольфа за шкафом с книгами по маркетингу, где можно было практиковаться при наличии свободного времени и желания.

 

Но затем его внутренний взор почему-то перескочил в какую-то забегаловку: он увидел кружку горячего чёрного кофе, а рядом с ней – кусок пирога с клубникой и ревенем. Сбоку на тарелке лежал шарик подтаявшего мороженого, и сливочные капли уже начали пропитывать хрустящую корочку. Дин никогда не представлял, что фруктовая начинка может быть настолько соблазнительной. Картину дополнял Сэм, сидящий  напротив, хмурый и такой желанный в своей дешёвой зелёной куртке.  

 

О Господи, вот что называется – странные сны наяву. Дин прочистил горло и залпом выпил остаток виски.

 

\- Знаешь, что? – прохрипел он. – Если б я этого не сделал, мог бы пострадать от тебя на дороге. Когда ты за рулём, надо всё-таки уважать окружающих.

 

Сэм закатил глаза.

 

\- Это как, интересно?

 

\- Ну, знаешь, когда парень любит машину…

 

\- Ха-ха, очень смешно. Я серьёзно, чувак.

 

Дин обхватил ладонями стакан и на секунду задумался, а потом снова заговорил, уже куда более осторожным и нейтральным тоном.

 

\- Адлер дал мне бумажку с… с пятизначным числом. Сказал, что на столько повысит мне зарплату, и чтоб я подумал об этом.

 

\- И?

 

Дин пожал плечами и стойко выдержал взгляд Сэма.

 

\- Ну я и подумал.

 

***

В общем, кажется, они выпили пару-тройку стаканов.

 

\- Вопрос в том… - Сэм здорово запинался, хотя было всего-то около одиннадцати. – Вопрос в том, как… слово забыл.

 

Дин отхлебнул виски и ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Я тем более не в курсе.

 

\- М-м-м…

 

\- Чего ты?

 

Сэм сделал неопределённый жест рукой для пущей убедительности.

 

\- Ну, слово вспоминаю. Как ты, блядь, свой стакан вообще держишь, ты уже полбутылки выжрал, а всё ещё не это самое… - он обрисовал руками какую-то завитушку. – Ну, это, не…

 

\- Не падаю?

 

На лице Сэма проявилась слегка смазанная из-за выпитого обиженная гримаса.

 

\- Ага. Именно.

 

На самом деле Дин и сам не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Обычно он добросовестно воздерживался от алкоголя, но сейчас, позволяя себе расслабиться, предпочёл заказать чего покрепче, чтобы не проснуться потом с заплывшей физиономией. К тому моменту он по всем канонам уже должен был оказаться в дрезину, но вместо этого только ощущал приятное тепло внутри. Сэм же, напротив, вовсю норовил поцеловаться с полом, сжимая в огромной потной ладони бутылку немецкого пива – словно пивом можно было так набраться.

 

\- Без понятия, - сказал он, так и не придумав, что ответить. – Может, у меня родители когда-то пьянствовали, вот ко мне и перешла дурная кровь: теперь меня никакая отрава не берёт. Такие суперспособности.

 

Сэм на секунду прекратил покачиваться из стороны в сторону.

 

\- Такое бывает?

 

\- Ну, явно не в твоём случае. Сколько ты там выпил? Две бутылки пива?

 

Сэм простёр руку в пространство.

 

\- Две с половиной! Думаю… думаю, нам пора баиньки.

 

Дин поднялся, бросил на стол пару двадцаток для Стефани и положил руку на тёплое плечо Сэма.

 

\- Ага, пошли уж, йети.

 

\- Их не бывает, - пробормотал Сэм.

 

Дин слегка подтолкнул его в направлении выхода.

 

\- Ну ты и надрался.

 

\- Зато мне сейчас очень хорошо, - рассмеялся Сэм в ответ.

 

Обратно в отель они ехали на такси. Дин периодически проверял, в порядке ли Сэм, слегка подталкивая его коленом. Он даже разок похлопал его по бедру, хотя и понимал, что со стороны это выглядит странно – особенно если учесть, что Сэм всего-то привалился к окну, чтобы выглянуть наружу.

 

Наблюдая за сливающимися жёлтыми огнями улицы, Дин задумался, когда же пройдёт это минутное помешательство и на него снова обрушится реальность. Всё, что с ними происходило, приносило ему чувство небывалого восторга, и этот восторг сам по себе казался подозрительным. В обычном режиме его жизнь составляло множество стрессов, которые заставляли его дёргаться туда-сюда, но сейчас… сейчас они с Сэмом просто ехали к себе в отель. И больше ничего, кроме ночной тиши и скорости.

 

Краем сознания он понимал, что его всего лишь привлекло разнообразие и новизна ощущений – или даже этакая романтика большой дороги, когда в руках оружие и никакой закон вам не писан – а на самом деле он так и оставался парнем с прекрасным резюме, который на какое-то время решил взять перерыв в работе. Скорее всего, он бросит это дело, как только они влипнут по-крупному, или когда увидит, что у него есть и другие обязательства.

 

Машина убаюкивающе раскачивалась, а близость Сэма дарила ощущение теплоты: они ехали по шоссе, и от быстрой езды их колени слегка ударялись друг о друга. Дин глубоко вдохнул. Теперь ему казалось, что он мог бы ещё долго жить такой жизнью – лёгкой и достижимой, словно всё вокруг принадлежало ему и никто ничего не требовал взамен. Со стороны Сэма доносилось сонное посапывание, и всё казалось таким простым, будто кроме них двоих больше никого не существовало – только Дин и этот симпатичный парень.

 

Дин прикрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку. Когда он вновь вернулся в реальность, такси уже стояло у входа в отель, напротив миниатюрного фонтана, обсаженного карликовыми пальмами под освещением голубых и белых светильников. Мотор уютно гудел.

 

Дин перегнулся к переднему сиденью и сунул шофёру ещё несколько скомканных двадцаток, попутно толкнув Сэма локтем. Сэм отреагировал возгласом: «Ай, Дин, прекрати…», и Дин засмеялся. Он вылез со своей стороны, зная, что Сэм последует за ним – впрочем, если бы и не последовал, Дин бы в любом случае за ним вернулся.

 

Пока Дин ковырялся ключом в замке, Сэм бормотал что-то о том, что надо спать. Мягкий ворс дорогого ковра приятно шуршал под ногами, напоминая, что им выпал шанс познакомиться с истинной роскошью и что теперь можно добрести до кровати и провалиться в глубокий сон. Дин скинул ботинки и поставил их у кровати, потом зажёг бра. Кромешная тьма сменилась приятным приглушённым светом, падавшим на мягкие кровати, которые так и манили кремовыми одеялами и огромными подушками.

 

Сэм как раз стягивал футболку, и Дин поймал себя на том, что откровенно рассматривает его. Впрочем, несмотря ни на что, он предпочитал реально смотреть на вещи: у него, как и у любого человека, в своё время были неприятные истории, после которых у него осталось разбитое сердце и жизненный опыт. На данном этапе он уже избегал возлагать на кого-то слишком большие надежды.

 

На всякий случай он напомнил себе, что из Сэма наверняка получится затратная пассия: чего стоит только солярий и протеиновая диета. И уж явно он не такой классный, каким прикидывается – он упоминал какие-то сумасшедшие сны с участием Дина и проявил редкую чёрствость тогда, в «Сандовере»: судя по футболке и шее, его едва ли не окатило кровью, а он и глазом не моргнул. Сейчас он казался отличным парнем, но, может быть, пройдёт неделя – и маска с него сползёт.

 

Разумеется, Дин не верил в эти спекуляции ни на грош. Он только улыбнулся про себя, когда Сэм стянул джинсы, попеременно наступая на низ штанин, и оставил их валяться на полу. Расправившись с джинсами, Сэм заполз на кровать и неловко натянул на себя одеяло в той манере, в какой это обычно делают пьяные – когда простыни оказываются сверху. Дин чуть дышал, наблюдая, как Сэм ворочается, засовывая руки под подушку и утыкаясь в неё носом.

 

\- Если ты потонешь в собственной рвоте, я совсем не удивлюсь, - сказал Дин.

 

Под этим предлогом он и уселся на край кровати, внимательно наблюдая за засыпавшим Сэмом. Сам Дин ещё сидел в джинсах и безнадёжно помятой рубашке – измял её Сэм, пока хватался за его плечо на выходе из бара, и потом, когда то и дело на него валился.

 

Он провёл ладонью по лицу, запустил руку в волосы и с трудом заставил себя встать и приготовиться ко сну: снять штаны, сменить рубашку на мягкую футболку, вымыть лицо пенкой, протереть средством для сужения пор, намазать увлажняющим кремом, ну и, наконец, снять носки.

 

Он прислушался к себе, но стыда не почувствовал, поэтому, несмотря на усталость и неясность в голове, снова сел на край кровати и начал наблюдать за тем, как мерно поднимается и опускается спина Сэма, как торчат его лопатки и как он сложил загорелые руки под кипенно-белой подушкой.

 

***

Кому: craigslistresponse@list.com

От: xxxxbabesforu@excite.com

Тема: сами знаете

 

Привет, меня зовут Бет, и я ищу настоящую любовь.

 

Я прочитала ваше объявление и уже чувствую нашу особую связь.

 

Если вас это интересует, пришлите мне по электронной почте свои фотографии, и мы классно проведём время.

 

Чмоки.

 

Кому: craigslistresponse@list.com

От: peachcobbler@gmail.com

Тема: Что вы, чёрт возьми, творите?

 

Ну, болваны, в этот раз вы отличились – будь здоров! Сначала телефоны выключаете, а потом до меня доходит слух, что Джо, который с юга, нашёл вас через охотничью сеть. Надо ж было ему перерыть весь интернет, чтобы найти такую фигню. Это что – шифр какой-то или что вообще? Позвоните мне, и хватит страдать ерундой.

 

Бобби

 

Кому: craigslistresponse@list.com

От: anonymoust@hotmail.com.uk

 

Если вы – те, о ком я подумала, то, честно сказать, я сильно удивилась, увидев ваши имена в интернете. Правда, всегда остаётся шанс, что это секретное послание. В любом случае, я хотела сказать, что мне действительно очень пригодилась ваша помощь в прошлом году, хотя я и не смогла толком это выразить. Я снова в Штатах, надеюсь, у вас найдётся время для встречи.

 

Тамара

 

***

Дин оглядел тёмный лес вокруг, моргая и выжидая, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте. Сквозь сосны просачивался только тусклый звёздный свет, так что даже Сэм выглядел смутным силуэтом, хотя и стоял на тропинке всего в паре шагов. Хорошо, что у Дина в телефоне был встроенный фонарик.

 

Он нагнулся и посветил на землю. Там виднелись огромные следы – больше, чем у любой собаки или даже у волка.

 

\- Хейли была права, - сказал Сэм. Он присел рядом с Дином и вгляделся в отметины на влажной земле. – Ух ты. Что будем делать, как думаешь?

 

\- Дождёмся полнолуния, наверное? Все источники указывают именно на это время. Как раз чуть меньше недели ждать.

 

Сэм растопырил пальцы поверх одного из следов и пробормотал: «Вот чёрт…»

 

Дина передёрнуло от внезапно накрывшего страха.

 

Сэм ничего не заметил.

 

\- Как поступим? – прошептал он. Дин тоже чувствовал небывалую неуверенность: реальность снова пыталась вмешаться и заявить свои права. Их не связывали никакие обязательства. Они могли отказаться от всего, сказать, мол, простите, барышня, и ехать дальше.

 

Да вот только если в этих краях и правда хозяйничали оборотни, а Дин был в этом уверен, то могли пострадать люди. Опасность была налицо, она была реальной, и кроме них некому было её устранить.

 

\- А хер его знает, - ответил Дин, поднялся и протянул Сэму руку, помогая встать.

 

Они так и пошли к машине в полном молчании, не подумав разойтись подальше, сталкиваясь локтями и касаясь ладоней друг друга, и даже умудрились ни разу не споткнуться. Ночь, омытая глубокими синими тенями, казалась зловещей и неземной.

 

К тому моменту, как они сели в машину, воздух уже сгустился от напряжения, а сами они основательно перемазались и исцарапались колючими ветками ежевики. Дин начал: «Ну так…», чтобы, подчиняясь правилам общения, хоть как-то завязать разговор – хоть и сам не понимал, о чём им разговаривать (вернее, очень даже понимал). Тем не менее, они оба хранили молчание всю поездку, и в машине, казалось, даже дышать было тяжело от нависших вопросов «а что, если?» и «когда?»

 

Но потом, стоило им войти в номер, как Сэм, так и не сказав ни слова по существу, слегка ткнул кулаком Дина в плечо и тихонько спросил, сияя так, словно ничего и не произошло:

 

\- Не хочешь сходить поплавать?

 

\- Ночь на дворе, - указал Дин, но вдруг ощутил, что ему именно этого и не хватало. Поэтому когда Сэм кинул на него вопросительный взгляд, он уже тянулся за плавками, лежавшими в ящике комода среди прочих аккуратно сложенных вещей.

 

Сэм широко и заразительно улыбнулся, но Дин только закатил глаза в ответ. 

 

\- Тогда пошли, - позвал Сэм и вышел в коридор, предоставляя Дину взять полотенца.

 

***

На следующий день Сэм решил ещё раз расспросить Хейли. Они сидели за столом, Сэм чистил оружие и задавал вопросы, а Дин, скрестив ноги, расположился на кровати. Очки у него уже сползали с носа, за ухом торчал маркер, а на покрывале были аккуратно разложены ксерокопии материалов об оборотнях. Рядом наготове стоял раскрытый ноутбук, и настроение было далёким от радужного.

 

Исследование материалов напоминало нелепую погоню неизвестно за чем, но, в конечном итоге, могло оказаться вполне плодотворным. В первую очередь у Дина были претензии к количеству откровенного вранья, основанного не иначе как на подростковой литературе или порнографии: оно явно отражало тайные желания самих авторов и касалось в основном оборотней в человеческом обличье. О том, что делать с оборотнем, когда он полностью перекинется в волка, истории умалчивали.

 

Хейли с любопытством посмотрела на него из другого угла комнаты.

 

\- Ну так что, ребята, какое у вас есть оружие? Я имею в виду, вы же собираетесь убить оборотня, так?

 

Дин быстро прощёлкал по вкладкам в браузере, бормоча под нос: «Фиг достанешь, фиг достанешь, ненадёжный источник, тут явно кто-то прикололся», но закрыл только парочку.

 

\- Оборотней, - поправил Сэм. – Вчера вечером мы нашли в лесу множество пар следов. Не хочу тебя лишний раз пугать, но этих ребят там может быть много.

 

Хейли слегка скривилась и кивнула, потом склонилась над столом, чтобы осмотреть их арсенал.

 

Дин старался не обращать внимания на этих двоих и дальше заниматься сбором информации, но он был достаточно хорошо знаком с чувством ревности, чтобы заметить его признаки. Стоило Сэму наклониться к Хейли, даже не взглянув в сторону Дина, как оно мгновенно свернулось в груди клубком электрического тока. Разум говорил, что не стоит считать общее дело поводом получить монополию на человека, но почему-то было ощущение, словно Дин всю свою жизнь ориентировался на внимание Сэма, и это чувство жгло его изнутри, растекаясь по венам. Оно опасно походило на слабость.

 

\- Все легенды, что нам попадались, утверждают, что оборотня можно убить железом, - тем временем вещал Сэм, для убедительности раскинув руки. – Поэтому мы специально купили нож в антикварной лавке.

 

Она улыбнулась.

 

\- Надо же, какой ты умный. – Она указала на клинок, который им удалось достать. – Этот нож, что ли? Красивый какой. Можно посмотреть?

 

\- Конечно.

 

Взяв его в руки, она, видимо, моментально порезалась, потому что зашипела от боли и выронила его. Дин мигом перевёл на неё взгляд, чувствуя, как пульс подскочил до небес.

 

Сэм в мгновение ока оказался рядом.

 

\- Чёрт возьми! – Он осторожно протянул к ней руки, не решаясь коснуться. – Я… Прости, пожалуйста, понятия не имею, как так могло выйти. Он вроде не такой уж и острый… Дай-ка я возьму… Сядь пока, хорошо? Кровь идёт?

 

\- Всё нормально, - ответила Хейли. Она сжала пострадавшую руку в кулак и опустила рукав, так что Дин не успел ничего заметить. – Мне показалось, что я порезалась, но, э-э-э, я ошиблась.

 

Дин с трудом заставил себя успокоиться. Чёрт, ну и дёрганым же он стал в последнее время. Он снова переключился на материалы, но всё равно то и дело поглядывал на Сэма, который довёл Хейли до стула.

 

\- Ножи – это не игрушка, - наставительно сказал Сэм. – Вот взять, к примеру, меня: я по сто раз на дню могу пораниться, как-то раз я себе кухонным ножом чуть весь большой палец не раскромсал. Ну как так можно? А вот я умудряюсь. Я вообще неуклюжий.

 

Хейли поморщилась и пробормотала в ответ:

 

\- Господи, неловко-то как. Для всех нас, я имею в виду.

 

\- Вот как, - воскликнул Сэм, и теперь Дин как-то даже оскорбился, что попытки Сэма её развеселить даже не вызвали у неё улыбки. Сэм тем временем нёс своё: - Чёрт, ну я и идиот. Я сказал – железо убивает оборотней? Я имел в виду серебро.

 

\- Ясно.

 

\- Так что это нож из чистого серебра. Отлично, правда? Когда-то я и представить не мог, что куплю себе вещь из настоящего серебра. А вот поди ж ты!

 

Она покачала головой и осторожно оттолкнула нож от себя. Сэм похлопал её по плечу и заметил:

 

\- Слушай, давай я разберусь с ножами и всем остальным. В конце концов, ты нас наняла, тебе вообще ничего не надо делать.

 

Он улыбнулся, демонстрируя ямочки, и от этого зрелища у Дина потеплело внутри. Этот парень был весь словно сахарный – доброта и скромность, ничего больше; таким, как он, хотелось дышать. Только со стороны Хейли и близко не наблюдалось подобной симпатии.

 

Сэм разорвал зубами упаковку шипучих конфеток, надеясь с их помощью разрядить атмосферу. Он забросил парочку в рот и предложил открытую упаковку Хейли, но она отказалась. Когда Сэм собрался перебросить конфеты Дину, словно знал наперёд, что тот скажет, Дин отрицательно покачал головой  и вернулся к материалам. Он был занят и не собирался потакать привычке Сэма кормить его сладостями, а то она вытесняла из его головы всё кроме желания слизать сахар с его пальцев. К тому же, сладости слишком калорийны.

 

Напряжение рассеялось. Где-то на заднем плане Сэм снова начал задавать вопросы о том, что Хейли видела и почему это показалось ей подозрительным, а Дин по новой принялся раскладывать бумаги, постепенно приходя в себя.

 

***

У него стали возникать странные, но непреодолимые желания.

 

Мало того, что все разговоры с Сэмом выходили куда напряжённее разговоров с другими парнями – Дину казалось абсолютно естественным пнуть Сэма под столом. Можно было совершенно спокойно податься вперёд и щёлкнуть Сэма по лбу, чтобы привлечь внимание, ничуть не странно пройти мимо него, слегка хлопнув по груди на уровне сердца, будь они на людях или нет, или толкнуть его бедром, стоя у раковины – даже несмотря на то, что Дин никогда не был особенно тактильным. Скорее наоборот – он был довольно сдержанным в плане прикосновений.

 

Кроме того, Дину каждый раз приходилось себя останавливать, чтобы не рыться в вещах Сэма. То есть, Сэм был спокойным парнем, так что Дин был почти уверен, что он не воспринял бы такие мелочи всерьёз. Те несколько раз, когда Дин в шутку задевал его, Сэм давал сдачи, но это же в порядке вещей. Они же парни. Парни всегда найдут предлог для шутливой потасовки, и если кому-то из них взбредает в голову стереть чернила с щеки другого – это прекрасная причина опробовать на нём захват за шею. Такие проявления симпатии в порядке вещей, смотреть не на что, продолжайте Бога ради. Только Дин был убеждён, что хватать вещи Сэма без спросу – уже явный перебор.

 

Он подписался на блог о психологии, и там было написано, что, вероятно, его фамильярность подстёгивалась тягой к стабильности, из-за которой он был готов так быстро сблизиться с Сэмом. Это бы объяснило, почему как-то раз ему захотелось надеть рубашку – но не свою, а Сэма. У Сэма была синяя клетчатая рубашка, и Дин был готов поклясться, что она будет сидеть на нём куда лучше, чем на Сэме, которому она была тесна в плечах, почему он и не носил её, а держал в сумке, в скомканной куче другой одежды.

 

Дин не собирался её брать. Сэм бы даже не заметил, но, как бы там ни было, Дин не собирался так нагло вторгаться в чужое личное пространство. Кроме того, со стороны такая странность выглядела бы необоснованной. Дину даже пришлось убрать сумку Сэма на другую сторону кровати, чтобы не впадать в искушение.

 

Но потом он всё равно начал брать чужие вещи.

 

Через пару дней всё покатилось по наклонной. Сэм вышел из душа и начал рыться в сумке. Дин перевернулся на другой бок, услышав шум, и начал сонно протирать глаза, силясь понять, к чему вся эта бурная деятельность. Всего-то неделя прошла, а он так выбился из распорядка: раньше он вставал в 6:30, полчаса занимался зарядкой, и после этого у него оставалось предостаточно времени на душ, бритьё и выщипывание предательски вылезших волосков в бровях – всё как у нормальных людей. Сейчас всё было по-другому, больше не надо было появляться в офисе, и Дин слегка расслабился.

 

Было уже около девяти. Сэм склонился над сумкой, и Дин позволил себе сонно полюбоваться тем, как у него сползло полотенце, обнажая границу мышц, которых на большинстве людей и не увидишь.

 

Сэм обернулся через плечо и заметил, что Дин смотрит.

 

\- Дин, где мои носки? – спросил он, словно знал, что тот в курсе.

 

\- Так, - отреагировал Дин. Он в замешательстве нахмурился, пошевелил пальцами под одеялом и сказал: - А, ну да – мне стало холодно ночью, и я взял твои, думал, ты не будешь против. – Он потёр глаз тыльной стороной ладони и приподнялся на локте, чтоб было лучше видно ручейки воды, стекавшие с волос Сэма по спине и исчезавшие под полотенцем. Сэм раздражённо фыркнул, и Дин вскинул взгляд на его недовольное лицо. – А ты, видимо, против.

 

\- Это были мои последние чистые носки, - ответил Сэм.

 

Дин уже хотел извиниться, но плечи Сэма неожиданно опустились, и он сел на ковёр.

 

\- О Господи, - сказал он. – Прости, я сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я на самом деле не сержусь, просто…

 

\- Сердиться – это нормально. Я тебя понимаю. – Дин точно знал, о чём тот говорит. – Знаешь, чувак, это так странно. Я обычно ни с кем не собачусь, а когда речь о тебе, вредность словно вылезает откуда-то изну… - он осёкся и даже убрал с Сэма ленивый утренний оценивающий взгляд. Длинные ноги, коротюсенькая тряпочка, которую и полотенцем-то назвать совестно, невероятный пресс и… - Чёрт побери.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Ты что… - Дин откровенно рассматривал его. – Ха-ха, очень смешно. Ладно. Ха.

 

\- Да что не так-то? – Сэм скрестил руки на влажной груди и тщетно попытался одёрнуть полотенце ниже на бёдра.

 

У Дина не было времени об этом думать. Он указал жестом, что имел в виду. Уголок его рта уже кривился в улыбке.

 

– Да татуировка, мать её. Я… если честно, без понятия, чего ты хотел этим добиться, но она просто до ужаса похожа.

 

 - А, эта-то? – Сэм посмотрел вниз. – Да, наколол её, когда играл в группе, мне тогда лет восемнадцать было.

 

Дин молча уставился на него.

 

Сэм только вздохнул и снова повернулся к сумке, продолжая шарить в ней и одновременно говорить.

 

\- Со мной ещё один чувак такую сделал. Мы думали, что мы такие крутые.

 

Дин ничего не ответил.

 

Наша группа называлась… кто-то там, я даже не помню.

 

Будь на месте Сэма кто-то другой, Дин бы подумал, что этот кто-то лжёт ему, пытается обвести его вокруг пальца, но сейчас все сомнения улетучились без следа, потому  что Дин точно знал, когда Сэм врёт, и сейчас тот не врал. И никаких причин для вранья у него тоже не было. Просто ещё одно совпадение, как сны Сэма и то, как Дину казалось, что он знает его вдоль и поперёк.

 

Сэм всё ещё сидел над сумкой, бормоча что-то про свою группу, а Дин вскочил и в две секунды оказался рядом. Он измерил всю комнату в какие-то три шага, и это было невыносимо легко, хотя раньше между ними словно лежали километры.

 

Сэм поднял глаза.

 

\- Что?..

 

Дин положил руку ему на плечо, позволяя ладони соскользнуть. Сэм замер и напрягся под его прикосновением.

 

\- Э-э, - начал он.

 

Дин запустил пальцы ему в мокрые волосы, перебирая пряди, не вполне уверенный в том, что делает. Сэм поднялся, и Дин с силой провёл ладонями по его влажной коже, большим пальцем обводя пентаграмму на груди. Сэм схватил в горсть его футболку, но Дин оттолкнул его руки.

 

Он сам стянул с себя футболку, откидывая её между ними, пока Сэм нерешительно держал руки на весу, не решаясь прикоснуться.

 

\- Что ты… В смысле, да, но… - и Дин практически ощутил тот момент, когда Сэм заметил татуировку, потому что он напрягся как натянутая струна и оттолкнул Дина.

 

\- Что это? – В его глазах плескалось что-то дикое. – В смысле, что за чертовщина?

 

\- А то я знаю! – ответил Дин, мигом придвигаясь обратно и неожиданно кусая Сэма за челюсть так, что тот застонал и откинул голову, встретившись затылком со стеной.

 

После этого дела пошли довольно-таки прекрасно. Беспомощно хватаясь за стену и чувствуя вокруг члена влажный жар чужого рта, Дин словно вернулся в то время, когда ему было двадцать два, и он после бейсбола затолкал левого защитника между шкафчиками, пока никто не видел. Тогда ноги Дина горели после тренировки, во рту чувствовался вкус энергетика, и он был так груб, как раньше никогда себе не позволял.

 

С Сэмом было ещё лучше. Когда руки Сэма легли ему на колени, удерживая его на месте, больше не было проблесков забытых воспоминаний, как во всём остальном, что бы они ни делали. Никакого ощущения дежа вю, когда через пару минут Дин опрокинул Сэма на всё ещё мятые простыни, ничего необъяснимого, только прерывистое дыхание Сэма ему в шею, когда тот говорил: «Да, чёрт возьми. Да».

 

***

Следующие три дня они провели у бассейна. Сэм наматывал круги и тренировал стойку на руках, видимо, предпочтя заняться физподготовкой, пока Дин с неуклонно возрастающим успехом торговался с самим собой, пытаясь успокоить совесть. Сожаление просыпалось всякий раз, когда он вспоминал о деньгах и прочих приятностях, которые пригодились бы ему… а вот на этой мысли он словно запинался: для чего пригодились бы, он и сам не знал.

 

Ему ведь не нужно было содержать кого-то кроме себя. Ему с лихвой хватало денег на оплату своей удобной и по-современному стильной холостяцкой квартиры, и ещё на их с Сэмом путешествие оставалось. У него были кое-какие сбережения. Так что внезапное решение снять с себя ответственность ни на ком, кроме него самого, не отражалось.

 

Конечно, не стоило забывать о постоянном факторе в виде семьи, которую он всё-таки подвёл своим уходом. Он им так до сих пор и не позвонил.

 

Его родители хотели, чтобы он добился успеха – возможно, чтобы как-то компенсировать богемный образ жизни его сестры. Джо ушла с последнего курса медицинского факультета Стэнфорда и профессионально занялась сёрфингом. Родители были в бешенстве – разумеется, пока не увидели, сколько она зарабатывает, и не начали бурно её поддерживать. Дин иногда покупал в супермаркете журналы и натыкался в них на рекламу магазина «Рокси» с шикарными фотографиями Джо в красном бикини на гребне волны, с мокрыми волосами, прилипшими к спине, и ослепительной улыбкой.

 

Неожиданно он понял, что ещё чуть-чуть – и окончательно изомнёт книгу, и поспешно разгладил страницы.

 

Он читал книгу по психологии. Ему довелось прочитать пару-тройку таких изданий, как и любому нормальному парню, и он стремился к более здоровой и счастливой жизни: меньше углеводов, больше самоанализа. В главе, на которой он остановился, рекомендовали умеренность во всём, позиционируя различные формы воздержания как истинный путь к внутреннему покою.

 

Он бросил быстрый взгляд поверх книги в сторону Сэма, который лениво плыл кролем, отсвечивая на солнце влажными плечами и хватая воздух ртом через каждый второй гребок. Да какое уж тут воздержание, подумал Дин и перелистнул книгу к следующей главе.

 

Он попытался сосредоточиться на словах, которые слепили с белой бумаги отражённым солнечным светом, но снова задумался – на этот раз о том, как они на всякий случай купили утром серебряные пули, потому что подумали, что неплохо было бы научиться стрелять. Может, у них талант. Такие мысли приносили напряжение другого рода, но Дин знал, что с ним он легко справится.

 

Краем глаза он заметил, как Сэм неслышно скользит в воде к краю бассейна. Поднявшись и разбив водную гладь, он вышел на бортик и почти по-собачьи отряхнулся, разбрызгивая вокруг тяжёлые капли.

 

Он отбежал на несколько шагов для разбега, оставляя за собой тёмные следы и водяную дорожку. Дин, заранее сморщившись, наблюдал, как он в три больших прыжка покрывает расстояние до бортика, а затем буквально взмывает с криком: «А-а-а-а-ах!»

 

Дин никак не мог отвести от него взгляда, даже не пытаясь побороть спокойное чувство неизбежности. Умом он понимал, что Сэм, скорее всего, пластом шлёпнется на воду и, возможно, разобьётся в лепёшку, но почему-то не слишком удивился, когда тот умудрился сделать невероятный кульбит, от которого любого новичка вроде Дина из бассейна бы как ветром сдуло. Он мало того что не расшибся, но и в воду вошёл практически без брызг.

 

Вынырнув, Сэм испустил победный вопль, подходивший скорее какому-нибудь пьяному студенту на вечеринке в бассейне, а не депрессивному парню, который целыми днями отвечал на звонки, и поплыл к Дину. Тот, в свою очередь, пристально рассматривал поверх книги видневшиеся под водой красно-золотые плавки и блестящую бронзовую кожу.

 

\- Где это ты так навострился?

 

\- Без понятия, - ответил Сэм, вылезая на бортик. – Но было нереально круто.

 

\- Хм, а вот меня не очень впечатлило. – Дин безбожно врал.

 

Сэм в отместку брызнул в него водой.

 

\- Что ты тут застрял? Залезай в воду, она не такая уж холодная. Покажи, на что ты способен.

 

\- Не-а, не могу.

 

\- Что, не хочешь попробовать сломать себе хребет?

 

\- Действительно, куда делась моя тяга к веселью. – Дин смущённо запустил пальцы в волосы, стараясь побороть желание показать товар лицом. – Если серьёзно, я хреново плаваю.

 

\- Да ладно тебе.

 

Дин изогнул бровь, но Сэм показал ему большие пальцы и продемонстрировал ямочки, упираясь подбородком Дину в руку. Тот тяжело вздохнул, захлопнул книгу и положил её на столик рядом с шезлонгом.

 

Поднявшись, он поправил плавки, параллельно отмечая собственнический взгляд Сэма, который вызывал волнение и неимоверно заводил. Несколько бездельников с других шезлонгов повернули к нему головы, оторвавшись от своих журналов, и Дин понадеялся, что он не забрызгает их ненароком. Сэм решил понаблюдать за ним с глубины, и пошёл к противоположному краю.

 

Дин отошёл на пару шагов от края по примеру Сэма и вгляделся в воду, которая приветливо плескалась прямо перед ним. «А что мне терять», - подумал он и оттолкнулся, вроде как для разбега, но прыжок получился какой-то дёрганый и непросчитанный, так что стоило ему оттолкнуться от самого края бортика, ступни соскользнули. Под ложечкой моментально засосало, как при падении, когда мир под ногами переворачивается с ног на голову.

 

В последнюю секунду он ухитрился сделать кувырок, который даже не собирался делать, и в момент поворота дух захватило так, словно внизу раскинулась бесконечность. Под аккомпанемент ветра в ушах земля встала на место, а через секунду он входил в воду «солдатиком» без единого всплеска.

 

\- Двойное сальто назад? – восторженно завопил Сэм, когда Дин вынырнул и снова обрёл способность слышать, судорожно отплёвываясь от воды со вкусом солнца и использованных бинтов.

 

В несколько сильных гребков Дин добрался до бортика, закинул руку на горячее бетонное покрытие и, сотрясаясь всем телом, мысленно вознёс благодарность мирозданию за то, что остался жив.

 

\- Да, чёрт возьми, - ответил он. Он чувствовал, как изнутри поднимается неуместная гордость, словно трюк в бассейне был его главным достижением. – Мы с сестрой плавали только на вечеринках у друзей, ну и всё в таком духе. Видимо, я от рождения так крут.

 

Сэм снова брызнул в него водой, но не попал, потому что был в паре метров и вообще просто придуривался. Он подплыл ближе, и Дин взъерошил ему волосы.

 

Сэм опустил голову в воду и снова вынырнул, убрав назад мокрые пряди. Он заметил с улыбкой:

 

\- Чего только о людях не узнаешь.

 

Дин улыбнулся в ответ, гадая, как ему удаётся читать Сэма как открытую книгу и почему Сэм Вессон оказывает ему самую квалифицированную психологическую помощь.

 

***

К влажному после бассейна телу липла одежда, а в тех местах, где Дин обтёрся полотенцем, кожа слегка саднила. Стоило дверям с щелчком захлопнуться, как вещи повалились на пол как попало, потому что Сэм был тут как тут – горячий, твёрдый, он прижался к спине Дина и провёл руками по его животу вниз, пока не обхватил выпуклость в плавках.

 

В воздухе сгустился запах бассейна, а когда Сэм влажно поцеловал Дина в шею сзади, мир вокруг поплыл. Хлорка чувствовалась, казалось, везде, подошвы всё ещё горели от бетонного пола, глаза болели, потому что он открывал их под водой, но Сэм исступлённо чертил ногтями линии на его животе и кусал его в плечо, так что в целом Дин чувствовал себя просто охренительно.

 

Он повернулся в объятиях и прижался к Сэму так, чтобы они соприкасались в нужных местах. Ему безумно захотелось, чтобы Сэму совсем сорвало крышу. Он положил ладони ему на грудь и сказал:

 

\- Помнишь свои безумные сны? Вот это будет сниться тебе месяцами.

 

Ресницы Сэма слиплись от воды и напоминали мокрые пушинки одуванчика. Он ответил:

 

\- Знаешь, мне и такое тоже снилось.

 

\- Так ты это имел в виду, когда говорил, что всё должно быть не так?

 

\- Я на это надеялся. Правда, не предполагал, что надежда сбудется.

 

Дин грубовато растёр ладонями предплечья Сэма и переплёл их пальцы у него на груди. Сэм склонил голову и всосал в рот его нижнюю губу, и тогда Дин ощутил на языке прохладный вкус воды.

 

Тем утром они сели в машину и поехали по шоссе чёрт знает куда, пока не наткнулись на какой-то участок засохшей грязи, тянувшийся километра на полтора. Солнце в небе так и жарило, и Дин почувствовал в себе небывалую силу, когда нацелил пистолет на фанерную мишень.

 

Он зажмурился, шепча: «О Господи, Господи, Господи», а потом Сэм скомандовал: «Готовься, целься…»

 

Он попал прямёхонько в чёрный крест в самом центре мишени. По спине ручьями стекал пот, но лицо оставалось чистым и свежим, и всё вокруг приобрело небывалую чёткость из-за адреналина, который, казалось, хлестал от пистолета ему в руки, расходясь по всему телу. Внутри Дина цвело какое-то дикое счастье.

 

\- Вот это я понимаю! – прокричал он, и его голос тут же сорвался – куда-то в беспредельный белый шум проезжающих автомобилей и купол синего неба, нависший над ними, словно стеклянный.

 

Они менялись через раз, в итоге разбив мишень так, словно она нанесла им личное оскорбление. Дин отмечал время по расплывающимся пятнам пота на футболке Сэма, пока Сэм не окликнул его, поставив ладонь козырьком и щурясь куда-то вдаль:

 

\- Дин?

 

\- Что?

 

\- Кажется, мы на чьей-то ферме. Вон тот чувак, похоже, здорово взбесился.

 

Затем был бассейн отеля и секс у шкафчика в ванной – всё это после дневного поспешного бегства на машине под аккомпанемент невозмутимых инструкций GPS-навигатора и одобрительных воплей Сэма, упиравшегося раскрытой ладонью в крышу Приуса. Дин вёл 80 против разрешённых 65.

 

***

На третий день Сэм привязал Дина к кровати его же красными подтяжками. Это было что-то новенькое.

 

\- Я бы заставил тебя надеть и ту полосатую рубашку, - сообщил Сэм. – Я много раз фантазировал, как зажму тебя в ней у ксерокса. – Дин застонал. – Или перегну через твой стол. Жаль, что я сказал тебе не брать рабочую одежду, глупо получилось.

 

\- А я вообще-то взял. – Сэм замер, не успев затянуть узел, и Дин поспешно добавил: - Подумал – вдруг нам придётся маскироваться?

 

Вдруг он встанет с утра и решит вернуться на работу? Вдруг реальность вновь обрушится на него, и он, хватая ртом воздух, вынырнет из этого безумия, которое более всего напоминает сон наяву? Ему понадобятся его рубашки.

 

\- Прекрасно, - сказал Сэм. – Тогда в следующий раз. – Он перегнулся через Дина, заканчивая с узлом. Дин потянулся было схватить его за задницу и притиснуть к себе, но забыл, что руки у него привязаны к спинке кровати – зато ему почти удалось закинуть ногу Сэму на талию. Сэм в ответ засмеялся и мучительно медленно скользнул поверх него. Он опирался на локоть, а другой рукой обнимал Дина за талию, притягивая к себе: их разгорячённые тела тёрлись друг о друга. Дин потянулся поцеловать Сэма в губы, но ему досталась только щека.

 

Сэм довольно туго связал Дину запястья, обернув вокруг красную резинку и примотав её к спинке. Мотивировал он это тем, что углядел у Дина психологические проблемы, связанные с контролем. Сказал, что они отразились на его почерке и том, как он тщательно резал пиццу на маленькие квадратики и ел их вилкой. Дин подозревал, что у Сэма и самого куча тараканов на тему чужого контроля. Наверняка они засели очень глубоко и связаны с детской травмой. 

 

\- Хватит читать свои книги, - сказал на это Сэм, целуя его в висок и убирая ему со лба волосы – получалось ласково, но неловко, так что Дину пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не получить пальцем в глаз. Сэм вообще не заморачивался тем, чтобы следить за руками. – У меня было прекрасное детство. Сплошные поездки в Диснейленд и футбольные тренировки, больше ничего. Нет у меня никакой травмы.

 

\- Ладно, ладно, я тебе верю, - ответил Дин. – Давай уже живее.

 

\- Апельсиновые дольки в перерыве между таймами, - продолжал Сэм, провёл ногтями по боку Дина, прикусил мочку уха, жарко шепча: - Три дома, летние каникулы у озера.

 

Дин шумно втянул воздух, когда Сэм куснул его за губы, но не стал целовать его, чёртов ублюдок. Он стянул с бёдер Дина боксеры и обхватил ладонью его член.

 

\- Высшие баллы по математике и травка – так-то, дорогуша. – И только затем последовал поцелуй, продлившийся целую вечность.

 

***

В ночь полнолуния дела значительно усложнились. Прочитав всё, что можно, о том, как убить оборотня, они практически не нашли советов, как вести себя с ними в битве. В результате в какой-то момент Дин поймал себя на том, что пытается (без особого успеха) загородить Сэма от компании юношей и девушек чуть за двадцать, которые встретили их на заброшенном складе. Надо сказать, зрелище здорово выбило Дина из колеи – в основном, потому, что выглядели они как обычные люди, и Дин испытывал смутную неловкость.

 

\- Э-э-э, - начал он, – здравствуйте.

 

\- Так-так-так. Смотрите-ка, кто к нам пришёл.

 

Происходящее до ужаса напоминало сцену из какого-нибудь боевика, после которой обычно происходит масштабная драка, и Дин немного расслабился. Во всяком случае, они не наткнулись на обычную компанию подростков, которая просто приехала оттянуться. Дин присмотрелся к ним: все они были по-модному взъерошены а-ля «мне на всё насрать», в мятой одежде и потрёпанных кедах, кто-то из них даже нацепил на себя футболку с Джейкобом, словно прямиком из детского отдела магазина «Таргет». Они медленно сдвинулись с места и начали их окружать.

 

Дин прищурился, чтобы разобрать их лица, но знакомым из них оказалось только одно.

 

\- Сэм, - выдавил он. – Это она.

 

Хейли, стоявшая среди их противников, напряжённо вздёрнула уголок ярких губ.

 

\- Как мило, что вы нас навестили, – сказала она. – Только вы не слишком торопились.

 

\- Вы не похожи на оборотней, - нахмурившись, сказал Сэм. – Вы похожи на хипстеров.

 

Какой-то парень фыркнул в ответ.

 

\- Ой, ну надо же, не похожи. Можно подумать, вы похожи на охотников.

 

\- Эй, ты, там – сзади! – рявкнул Дин. – Пасть закрой.

 

Тот набычился и обратился к Хейли:

 

\- Ты уверена, что это те самые Винчестеры?

 

Она пожала плечами.

 

\- Ну да – с виду, конечно, не скажешь. Просто поверь: это они.

 

Дин толкнул Сэма локтем и процедил сквозь зубы:

 

\- Что они там несут, чёрт их подери?

 

\- Я откуда знаю?

 

Краем глаза Дин заметил, что Сэм поудобнее перехватил пистолет с серебряными пулями, и сосущее чувство под ложечкой моментально отпустило.

 

\- Вы перекидываться-то будете? – окликнул он оборотней. – Я бы сказал – не думайте, что у нас вся ночь впереди, но, кажется, так оно и есть.

 

\- Вы столько не проживёте, - пообещала одна из девушек. Её лицо словно бы вытянулось на секунду, но, возможно, это была просто игра теней.

 

Дин бросил взгляд в окно и увидел, как на небе стремительно расходятся облака, обнажая полную луну, которая нависла над ними, предвещая смерть. А может быть и нет.

 

Превращение началось.

 

Всё было именно так, как Дин видел в десятках фильмов. Со всех сторон доносился треск костей, которые выпрямлялись, переправлялись и меняли тела, разрывая одежду. В этом зрелище не было ничего привлекательного. Облака расходились ещё более стремительно, почти лихорадочно, закрывали и снова выставляли на обозрение звёзды; откуда-то налетел сильный ветер, заклацавший полуотставшими металлическими пластинами на дверях.

 

Поверх всего этого бил свет полной луны из высоких окон, который освещал всю картину. Люди – существа – изламывались и корчились в голубовато-белых лучах, лишь слегка расцвеченные тёмными тенями. Лунный свет отражался от их зубов, и Дин с трудом сглотнул из-за комка ужаса, застрявшего в горле.

 

\- Слушай, это пиздец, - сказал он так тихо, что только Сэм мог услышать. – Самый настоящий.

 

\- Дин? – прошептал Сэм.

 

\- Спокойно.

 

\- Я спокоен, - ответил Сэм. – А вот ты, судя по всему, не очень. Сейчас не время для паники, чувак. Нам всего-то надо застрелить пару волков, и всё будет в порядке.

 

\- Нам всего-то надо…

 

Волки двинулись на них всей стаей. У Дина мелькнула истерическая мысль, что ни одна книга по психологии не могла его к такому подготовить, а затем они были окружены.

 

\- На счёт…

 

\- Раз, - выдохнул Сэм, сжимая покрепче пистолет.

 

\- Два, - произнёс Дин, сделал глубокий вдох и…

 

\- Сэм! Дин! – они оба вздрогнули от неожиданности и пропустили счёт «три». Пуля Дина улетела куда-то в пустоту – они даже не увидели, куда. Тот же голос прокричал: - Пригнитесь!

 

Они нырнули вниз, снова руководствуясь инстинктом. У Дина в подкорке сидела мысль, что когда кто-то кричит именно с таким напряжением, надо падать и перекатиться в сторону.

 

Он задвинул Сэма за деревянную клеть и отпрыгнул туда же, как ниндзя, хотя и потерял пистолет в процессе. Он насчитал три выстрела подряд – судя по противному чмокающему звуку, с каким тела встретились с цементным полом, и последующему вою, все они попали в цель. Эта девка, кем бы она ни была, знала своё дело.

 

Дин вцепился в ворот рубашки Сэма и впечатал его в пол, а сам привстал на колено и выглянул поверх клети.

 

\- Слезь нахер… - кажется, начал Сэм, но Дин зажал ему рот рукой и снова пригнулся. Глаза Сэма полыхали яростью в лунном свете. Он выглядел опасным, но они были на одной стороне, так что Дина это не пугало.

 

\- Двое, кажется, мертвы, - тихо сказал Дин. Он до сих пор краем сознания понимал, что дико взбудоражен, но в тот момент важной казалась единственная мысль: если он хочет до конца жизни ощущать на своей ладони влажное дыхание Сэма, он не может позволить ему умереть сегодня. Он прошептал: - Один из них лезет сюда. Пистолет. Живо.

 

Сэм передал ему пистолет, и Дин, тяжело дыша через нос и зажмуриваясь, прошептал самому себе: «Давай. Вставай, Смит. Просто встань».

 

\- Помочь? – спросил Сэм. Хорошо, ему хватило совести приглушить сарказм.

 

Дин не ответил. Он сжал пистолет 45-го калибра вспотевшей ладонью и положил палец на спусковой крючок. Оттолкнувшись от пола, он одним движением принял стойку – ноги на ширине плеч, рука поднята в блоке – и навёл пистолет на надвигающуюся полутень, выпуская пулю прямо в голову нападавшему.

 

Сэм тоже вскочил, вытянул серебряный нож из-за ремня Дина и метнул его в ближайшего волка. Серебристая вспышка мелькнула в лунном свете, и нож по рукоятку вошёл в чужое тело. Волк, полузадушенно проскулив, упал. Дин огляделся в поисках их союзницы и увидел лишь её бегущий силуэт с другой стороны склада.

 

Дин без проблем уложил ещё одного оборотня, нападавшего слева: кажется, он начинал набирать обороты. Всадив три пули подряд в следующего противника, он улыбнулся, перезарядил пистолет и, по-пижонски крутанув его на пальце, ещё раз огляделся.

 

Сэм стальной хваткой вцепился ему в руку и вырвал пистолет. Дин на адреналине хотел развернуться и вмазать ему, но Сэм двинул ему коленом в живот так, что Дин только согнулся. Прозвучал выстрел.

 

Дин с трудом поднялся, с присвистом выдыхая:

 

\- Что за чёрт?!

 

Сэм стоял с дымящимся пистолетом в руке; его лицо застыло как у робота. Он указал стволом Дину за спину, и тот обернулся. Там истекала кровью наполовину перекинувшаяся Хейли, которой выстрелом снесло пол лица.

 

У Дина чуть колени не подогнулись, но он усилием воли удержался на ногах.

 

\- Она хотела тебя атаковать, - сказал Сэм, напряжённо выискивая взглядом других противников. – Пришлось… Прости, короче.

 

Дин безмолвно помотал головой. Он хотел сказать – забудь, всё нормально. Лучше получить коленом в живот, чем подставить шею под зубы волку.

 

Сэм протянул ему пистолет, но Дин снова покачал головой.

 

\- Оставь.

 

Сэм перезарядил пистолет какой-то штуковиной с пулями, которую достал из кармана – Дин даже не знал, как она называется. У них всё под контролем, сказал он себе, стараясь вернуться к тому ощущению, что было в нём ещё минуту назад, когда они с Сэмом были словно боги. И тут он услышал низкое рычание в двух шагах от себя.

 

Сэм застрелил ещё четырёх волков, и Дин откинул деревянную клеть в сторону, чтоб не закрывала обзор. Оттуда выкатились мячи размером с грейпфрут и раскатились по всему полу, что, в принципе, ничего не изменило, разве что отвлекло нападавших на пару секунд. Зато Дин смог поднять пистолет, который сам до этого обронил.

 

Он перевернулся на спину и застрелил волка, который прыгал на него сверху.  Того убило уже первым выстрелом, и на Дина брызнула чужая кровь, а в следующую секунду он оказался погребён под тяжёлым телом. Впрочем, Дин был на волне кайфа, так что почти не обратил на это внимания. Его жизнь словно превратилась в красочный фильм, в котором было порно, оружие, разноцветные мячи из Макдональдса, раскатившиеся по бетонному полу и ярко выделявшиеся даже в темноте, и, как венец всему, смертельная опасность вкупе с тяжестью дурнопахнущего волчьего трупа.

 

Когда он с трудом вытащил ноги из-под тела, держа пистолет наизготовку, на складе было тихо. Дин оглянулся пару раз вокруг, чувствуя, как Сэм рядом с ним делает то же самое, тяжело выдыхая и соприкасаясь с ним плечами.

 

\- Пф-ф, ничего себе тренировочка, - с шумом втянул воздух Дин, вцепившись в бок, в котором нещадно кололо. Он хрипло выдохнул и улыбнулся от того, с каким облегчением Сэм привалился к стене, откинув голову и безумно хохоча, но неожиданно ощутил какую-то отстранённость, словно наблюдал откуда-то издалека. В нём вдруг родилось жгучее желание сбить Сэма с ног и вылизать его беззащитную шею, чтобы чужие бёдра дрожали под его ладонями, как пять часов назад.

 

\- А я ещё на фитнесс-центр тратился, - воскликнул Сэм. – Если б я постоянно вот такое вытворял, смог бы сэкономить кучу денег на абонементах.

 

Сзади них послышался хруст, и Дин круто развернулся на звук, моментально вернув палец на спусковой крючок. Адреналин в крови снова подскочил процентов на двести.

 

\- Не стреляй!

 

Дин чуть не выстрелил.

 

Однако всё-таки удержался. Было сложно, но, слава Богу, он так и не спустил курок, потому что перед ним стояла обычная женщина, которую он чуть не…

 

Он согнулся, упираясь руками в колени, и его вырвало прямо на собственные ботинки.

 

Когда он пришёл в себя, Сэм пожимал женщине руку, параллельно кидая на Дина взволнованные взгляды.

 

\- С ним всё будет в норме, - сказала женщина, странным образом не придавая значения ни тому, что они стояли посреди побоища оборотней, ни тому, что она только что чуть не получила пулю в лоб. Незнакомка была одета в узкие джинсы и майку, из задних карманов у неё торчали два пистолета, а с одного плеча свисала кожаная куртка. Дин впервые видел эту женщину.

 

\- Это ты нам помогла? – прохрипел он.

 

\- Именно, - дружелюбно ответила она.

 

\- Прости, что чуть не… - он даже выдавить этого не смог, так что просто вытер рот рукой и взмахнул пистолетом.

 

\- Можно подумать, в первый раз, - подмигнула она ему.

 

Дин поймал неуверенный взгляд Сэма.

 

Они ещё раз прошли по складу и осмотрели остывающие тела размером с пони, которые ещё слегка подёргивались, в беспорядке сваленные на полу.

 

Сэм произнёс:

 

\- Ну так вот, мэм, мы хотели бы поблагодарить вас за помощь в избавлении Джолита от настоящих, живых оборотней.

 

\- Мэм? – спросила женщина.

 

\- Простите, - Сэм протянул руку, и незнакомка с недоверием на неё уставилась. – Меня зовут Сэм…

 

\- Я в курсе. – Она улыбнулась. – Короче, рада вас видеть, парни. А теперь как насчёт того, чтобы разложить большой костёр и сжечь волков, а потом убраться отсюда? После поболтаем.

 

\- А, ну да. Отличная идея.

 

В руках у неё оказался бак горючей жидкости литров на пять, а зажигалку она бросила Сэму. Он с лёгкостью поймал, хотя вокруг было хоть глаз выколи, даже трупы можно было с трудом различить.

 

Дин сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь собраться.

 

\- Знаете, мэм, мы бы предпочли, если бы вы оставили всю грязную работу на нас. Это наше дело, и, хотя мы ценим вашу помощь…

 

\- Очень ценим, - добавил Сэм.

 

\- Дальше мы справимся сами.

 

Она стояла с крышкой от бака в одной руке и самим баком – в другой, словно не веря своим ушам.

 

\- С вами всё хорошо?

 

\- Нет, конечно, - ответил Дин. – Тут были люди, а потом они превратились в волков, Господи ты Боже мой.

 

\- Мы просто новички в этих делах, - извиняющимся тоном заметил Сэм, словно это они были виноваты в том, что люди – люди! – превращались в…

 

\- А, ну разумеется! – заявила она. – С оборотнями они впервые столкнулись. А теперь внимание: когда вы не ответили на моё письмо, я позвонила Бобби. Вы что – не сказали ему, где находитесь?

 

\- Бобби?

 

\- Кажется, он думает, что вы работаете под прикрытием. Я вернулась в Штаты, чтоб продать дом в Линкольне, и пообещала ему найти вас и убедиться, что с вами всё в порядке. – Здесь она нахмурилась. – Вы отключили телефоны.

 

\- А, точно, - смущённо сказал Дин. – Вы имеете в виду моего отца. Ну, я отключил телефон, потому что слегка струсил из-за матери. Она страшная женщина, а я как раз ушёл с работы, ну, вы понимаете. Но мне правда стоит им позвонить.

 

\- Вы знакомы с его отцом? – уточнил Сэм. – Мэм?

 

Она перевела взгляд с одного на второго и на выдохе произнесла что-то вроде: «Кристо!»

 

Дин переглянулся с Сэмом, а потом неуверенно ответил:

 

\- Будьте здоровы?

 

\- И долго это продолжается? – спросила она.

 

\- Ну, - начал Дин, - кажется, с нами всё куда очевиднее, чем я думал. Мы начали неделю назад, но мы довольно быстро всё схватываем. Я, оказывается, стреляю как прирождённый снайпер – папа будет мной гордиться, когда я разберусь здесь и наконец ему позвоню. Когда тебя чуть не сжирает всамделишный оборотень, как-то начинаешь переосмыслять свои отношения с людьми, жизнь проносится перед глазами как…

 

\- Дин. – Сэм сделал шаг вперёд и положил руку ему на плечо. – Не нервничай.

 

Она обвела жестом пространство между ними.

 

\- Я имею в виду, долго ли вы…

 

\- О! Э-э-э… - Дин почесал в затылке. Вопрос она задала практически в лоб – резковато даже для наёмной убийцы, но найти ответ было сложно. – Вообще-то мы знакомы всего несколько недель, так что… не очень долго.

 

\- Ясно. – Она выглядела так, словно её сейчас стошнит. – Вы и правда не помните.

 

Дурман битвы понемногу рассеивался, и Дину не очень-то хотелось разбираться с нетактичными вопросами. Голова начинала болеть в том месте, где он ударился о бетонный пол, когда Сэм его повалил, а ещё жутко болела рука. И ещё…

 

\- Оу. – Он осмотрел пальцы. На мизинце виднелся неглубокий, но заметный порез, видимо, тоже оставшийся после падения.

 

\- Дин! – выкрикнул Сэм в шаге от него. Он поймал его руку в свои и внимательно осмотрел царапину с таким видом, словно лицезрел ужасную рану.

 

Кровь бросилась Дину в лицо. Он взглянул на женщину, но она, кажется, точно так же смутилась. Он попытался вырвать руку, но Сэм мёртвой хваткой вцепился ему в запястье.

 

\- Ну хватит, Сэмми, не стоит… В смысле, это всего лишь царапина. Могло быть куда хуже. Хотя, если подумать, я не слишком большой любитель крови. – Дин тяжело осел на клеть.

 

Сэм очутился между его коленей и принялся целовать пострадавший мизинец прямо над костяшкой. Сердце Дина стало биться спокойнее. Сэм слизнул ручеёк крови с чувствительного участка кожи рядом с безымянным пальцем, и Дин со свистом втянул воздух. Всё это, конечно, смотрелось весьма странно, но, наверное, являлось частью образа сверхзаботливого бойфренда.

 

Ну да, бойфренда. Лишняя пара глаз, конечно, добавляла неловкости в происходящее, особенно когда Сэм, увлёкшись идеей «поцеловать, чтоб прошло», засунул палец Дина в рот целиком и одобрительно застонал.

 

Дин выдернул руку, разрываясь между возбуждением и лёгкой тошнотой.

 

\- Фу, гадость какая.

 

Сэм пожал плечами и отошёл.

 

\- Ну, нравится мне кровь. Кинк такой.

 

Женщина окинула их недоверчивым взглядом.

 

\- Кое-кто не умеет держать рот на замке, - сообщил ей Дин. – Но мы над этим работаем.

 

\- Не пытайся изменить меня, сучка.

 

\- Следи за языком, - велел Дин, поднимаясь и закатывая глаза при виде того, как навис над ним Сэм.

 

\- Я Тамара, - сказала им женщина. – И всё это, конечно, было бы занимательно, если б не было так невыразимо ужасно.

 

Она велела им отойти и, вздохнув, разлила бензин на волчьи и человеческие тела, не забыв и про клети на всякий случай. Дин отошёл ещё подальше, пытаясь оттереть кровь и слюну с рубашки, а Сэм улыбнулся во весь рот, как маньяк, и поджёг всё вокруг при помощи дешёвой зажигалки с изображением Британского парламента и наклейкой «75 п.»

 

***

\- Скажи-ка ещё раз, почему мы возвращаемся в «Сандовер»? – Дин бросил взгляд через плечо, проверяя, не увязались ли за ними копы. Ему казалось, они могут выскочить из-за любого угла.

 

Они бросили склады в дыму, наблюдая из окон машины, как позади из высоких окон вырываются языки пламени. Дин оставил радио на станции, где попались «Лед Зеппелин», потому что подошло под настроение, а потом сжевал несколько пластинок мятной жвачки и обтёр открытую кожу влажными салфетками в попытках избавиться от запаха гари.

 

Сэм вышел из машины вслед за ним и Тамарой и спросил вдогонку:

 

\- И почему среди ночи?

 

\- Говорите, вы месяц назад туда устроились?

 

\- Ну да.

 

Тамара улыбнулась им, но как-то невесело.

 

\- Сойдёмся на том, что я поборница порядка. Нельзя же уходить без заявления. А как же рекомендации? Записка от руки на многое может повлиять, я вам просто не позволю откладывать это дело в долгий ящик. К тому же, мне по работе положено за этим следить. Просто поверьте.

 

Дину подумалось, что её желание сопровождать их прямо в офис выглядит довольно странно, словно она им одолжение делает, но после всего произошедшего он практически постиг дзен, так что теперь было куда сложнее вывести его из равновесия, чем прежде. Поэтому он смирился и только пожал плечами, заложил руки в карманы и пошёл вперёд, игнорируя лёгкую дрожь в ладонях.

 

Проходя за стеклянные двери «Сандовера», они с Сэмом внутренне содрогнулись, но Дин почти сразу тихонько засмеялся, потому что Сэм кивком указал на слоган: «Построй свою мечту».

 

\- Давайте только побыстрее с этим разберёмся, - сказал Сэм.

 

Когда они дожидались лифта, Тамара нарочно встала между ними, чтобы помешать им распускать руки. Поскольку Дину уже было немного неловко, что она в курсе их отношений, он даже ощутил некоторое облегчение. Сэм же не прекращал бросать на него ласковые взгляды, и даже имел нахальство заявить что-то вроде: «Всё будет хорошо. Не волнуйся, милый».

 

Дину показалось, что Тамара слегка поперхнулась – впрочем, возможно, это была всего лишь игра воображения. Это как-то укрепило его решимость: будь твёрд пред лицом невзгод и всё такое.

 

Поэтому когда они зашли в лифт, Дин повернулся к Сэму и заявил:

 

\- Кстати сказать, чувак. Теперь мы точно официально встречаемся.

 

Сэм рассмеялся, но смех был удивлённым и счастливым, а не то чтобы он там смеялся Дину в лицо. Иными словами, в этот раз Дин был на коне. Определённо пора было позвонить родителям.

 

\- Ага, - ответил Сэм. – То, что надо.

 

Дин покраснел, но причина того стоила. Он притянул Сэма к себе за ворот футболки и пробормотал ему в губы:

 

\- И в следующий раз не смей кидаться за меня на линию огня, договорились? Вряд ли я бы смог жить, зная, что ты погиб из-за меня. – И поцеловал его.

 

Двери с тихим звоночком раскрылись.

 

Тамара поспешно отошла от них подальше, избегая смотреть им в глаза, и прошептала:

 

\- Я, пожалуй, туда пойду.

 

\- Почему шёпотом? – прошептал Сэм ей вслед.

 

Она нахмурилась.

 

\- Идите в кабинет Дина и напишите эти чёртовы заявления. Я пробегусь до кабинета вашего босса. Чтобы, э-э-э, ну. Чтобы убедиться, что он не…

 

И она сбежала.

 

\- Странная дамочка, - заметил Сэм. – Но крутая, этого не отнимешь.

 

\- Точняк. Мы просто счастливчики, что она так вовремя появилась.

 

Они отправились в кабинет Дина, как им было сказано. Сэм улыбался, соприкасаясь с Дином плечами при ходьбе, а у Дина сердце в груди сжималось при мысли, что с ним происходят такие невероятные вещи. Ему раньше и в голову не могло прийти, что с ним случится что-то подобное. Ещё утром он бы сам себя хорошенько пнул за такие сопливые мысли, но сейчас просто не мог иначе.

 

\- Круто, что она знает твоего отца, - сказал Сэм. – Как думаешь, она ему расскажет о…

 

\- Да какая разница, - оборвал его Дин, пытаясь изобразить будничный тон, несмотря на то, что сама идея приводила его в ужасное волнение. – Я всё равно хотел им завтра звонить.

 

\- Правда?

 

Дин закатил глаза, но ухмылка Сэма была слишком заразительной.

 

\- Просто заткнись.

 

\- Я ничего и не сказал!

 

Они шли по прохладному коридору мимо тёмных кабинетов людей, по которым Дину и в голову бы не пришло скучать, и тогда Сэм заговорил снова.

 

\- Так ты это серьёзно сказал?

 

\- Чего тянуть-то, - проворчал Дин и махнул рукой в сторону своего кабинета. – Но сейчас в любом случае важнее это.

 

\- Ну спасибо, - сказал Сэм, сжимая рот в тонкую полоску.

 

Дин усмехнулся и потянулся к дверной ручке. Мутноватая табличка с его именем на двери вызывала нехорошее ощущение – нечто среднее между неуверенностью и тошнотой. Видимо, он никак не мог прийти в себя от того, что жизнь внезапно приняла новый поворот – по крайней мере, книжки по психологии утверждали именно это.

 

Ручка повернулась очень легко, и Дин с порога направился к своему столу. Проведя кончиками пальцев по поверхности, он передвинул пару документов. Похоже, здесь за время его отсутствия никто не прибирался, словно все ждали, что он вернётся. В окна светили яркие огни ночного города. Дин знал, что сегодня он здесь в последний раз, и что решение уйти было верным: просто нужно было идти дальше, начать с чистого листа.

 

Он взял стеклянное пресс-папье и пару раз подбросил его на ладони, окидывая взглядом кабинет и привыкая к мысли, что больше сюда не придёт. Чёрт возьми, возможно, он даже больше никогда не окажется в таком офисе. В пресс-папье отразился свет из окна, и Дин посмотрел на Сэма, который всё ещё стоял у двери и разглядывал его. Все его эмоции были написаны на лице.

 

\- Ну, надо написать заявления, - сказал Дин. – Не уверен, что понимаю, как оно… но да, думаю, идея хорошая, хотя не знаю…

 

Сэм медленно приблизился, сверля его внимательным взглядом.

 

\- Я помню. – Дин бросил взгляд на губы Сэма, пытаясь держать свои мысли в узде, и Сэм продолжил: - Я помню, что ты говорил об этом кабинете.

 

Дин отошёл так, чтобы между ними был стол, и запротестовал:

 

\- Тамара будет в ярости, а ей явно легко сносит крышу. Она штук десять волков застрелила!

 

\- Ну, подумаешь – геи ей не нравятся. Ну и что?

 

\- Или ей просто лицо твоё не нравится.

 

Сэм замер, а потом пожал плечами.

 

\- А я-то хотел отсосать тебе у твоего же стола. Какая досада.

 

Дин выронил пресс-папье. Оно приземлилось на пол с глухим стуком и закатилось на дорожку для гольфа.

 

Сэм обогнул стол, не говоря ни слова, и с грубостью неандертальца смял рубашку Дина. Тот, кажется, даже всхлипнул, но быстро взял себя в руки, положил ладони Сэму на бёдра и позволил притиснуть себя к окну.

 

Сэм сходу потянулся к пряжке ремня, и Дин бессильно навалился спиной на оконное стекло, чувствуя лопатками его холод. Он провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе Сэма, и тот выдохнул ему в ладонь, слегка отвлекшись от своего занятия, но тут же выдернул ремень из шлевок и отбросил в сторону. Дин протолкнул палец дальше и нащупал кромку зубов, а потом обхватил другой рукой Сэма за шею и поцеловал.

 

В ответ Сэм с шумом втянул воздух через нос и впечатал Дина в стекло, а Дин впился в него губами так, чтобы они забыли всё на свете.

 

Казалось, прошло не больше минуты, когда Сэм отстранился и окликнул его:

 

\- Дин?

 

\- М-м?

 

\- Мы… - он был вынужден замолчать, когда Дин снова прижался к нему губами, втягивая в глубокий поцелуй и вцепляясь пальцами ему в спину между лопатками. Когда они прервались, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, Сэм улыбнулся и пробормотал:

 

\- Я бы на твоём месте сел.

 

Дин рухнул на стул так, что чуть его не перевернул, но вовремя ухватился за край стола. На пол скатилось несколько ручек, с улицы двадцатью этажами ниже неожиданно донёсся приглушённый сигнал машины, но в остальном в кабинете было тихо и темно. Руки Сэма в один миг очутились у него на коленях.

 

\- Ты не… ох… закрыл…

 

В темноте Дин с трудом различил тяжёлый взгляд Сэма.

 

А потом послышался стук в дверь.

 

Сэм в одну секунду оказался под столом – таким рефлексам и ниндзя мог позавидовать, а Дин мигом поднялся, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле, и недоумевая, зачем забираться под стол, если можно встать, как нормальный человек. Впрочем, Сэм хотя бы спрятался и, к счастью, так и не успел расстегнуть Дину штаны – в противном случае грош цена была бы их конспирации.

 

В кабинет заглянул никто иной как мистер Адлер. Он включил  лампы и Дин заморгал от яркого света.

 

\- Так-так, неужели это Дин Смит. Приятно, что ты всё-таки зашёл в конце рабочего дня. Или вообще зашёл.

 

\- Мистер Адлер, - ответил Дин, решив попробовать уважительный тон, но явно промахнувшись, потому что Сэм взволнованно схватил его за щиколотку. – Мистер Адлер, я пришёл лично написать заявление об уходе.

 

\- Неужели? – Мистер Адлер улыбался, и это сбивало с толку. – И почему же?

 

Дин сглотнул образовавшийся в горле комок.

 

\- У меня появилось дело, которое нужно…

 

Адлер жестом остановил его, и Дин был ему даже благодарен, потому что до сих пор не мог прийти в себя из-за общей неловкости ситуации.

 

К реальности он вернулся только к тому моменту, как мистер Адлер начал разливаться соловьём по поводу судеб и каких-то там качеств, и тогда Дин осторожно вмешался:

 

\- Простите, я не совсем понимаю… - Вместо ответа тот картинно щёлкнул пальцами – впрочем, Дина совершенно этим не впечатлил.

 

И тогда с мира схлынули все краски.

 

***

На Дина обрушилась внезапная ясность, скрутившая внутренности, а ощущения обострились до предела. Он почувствовал себя настоящим, впервые за долгое время, словно он  был чем-то одурманен, а теперь пришёл в себя – неизвестно, к лучшему или наоборот – и следующие несколько недель будет мучиться от ломки. А мистер Адлер продолжал.

 

\- Я только хочу сказать, что всё зависит от точки зрения. Большинство людей живёт и умирает зря, они переворачивают в мире лишь пару пластов земли, и то когда их уже закапывают. Тебе удаётся многое менять, спасать людей, может, даже весь мир. И при всём при этом ты разъезжаешь на шикарной машине и совокупляешься с женщинами.

 

Дин чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Он отстранённо подумал, успеет ли схватить что-нибудь тяжёлое, что сошло бы за оружие – возможно, подойдёт то массивное пресс-папье в виде фальшивого бриллианта.

 

\- Это не проклятие, а дар. Поэтому ради Бога, Дин, прекрати ныть и жаловаться на свою тяжкую долю. Оглянись вокруг: есть судьбы и похуже твоей. – Мистер Адлер сделал шаг вперёд. – Ну так что, ты со мной? Чего ты хочешь – пойти и сделать себе ещё один латте, или ты всё-таки готов поднять голову и принять себя таким, каков ты есть?

 

Откуда-то сзади послышался шум.

 

Дин покосился в ту сторону, не оборачиваясь полностью, а мистер Адлер захлопал в ладоши.

 

\- О, Сэм! Как мило, что ты к нам присоединился. Впрочем, уверен, что здесь куда интереснее, чем под столом – ведь я отвлёк Дина.

 

Дин откашлялся, но так и не смог заставить себя даже взглянуть на Сэма – во всяком случае, прямо в лицо.

 

К счастью, мистер Адлер избавил его от необходимости, направившись к ним.

 

\- Ох, мальчики. Позвольте мне первым поздравить вас с возвращением.

 

\- О чём вы?

 

\- Ну как же, вы прошли испытание!

 

\- Испытание? – переспросил Сэм. Судя по тону, он был так же зол, как и Дин. Он подошёл совсем близко и встал за плечом Дина – хороший выбор с тактической точки зрения, но, пожалуй, чувствовалось бы больше надёжности, если бы он не пытался отклониться от брата. Пространство между ними неприятно тянуло раскаянием в содеянном.

 

\- А как вы полагаете, почему вы вообще здесь оказались? Думаете, я воплощаю свои личные фантазии об офисной жизни? Хотя вы, надо признаться, неплохо меня развлекли, - с неуместным жаром проговорил мистер Адлер. – С момента вашего разделения за вами следила целая компания моих сотрудников, так что теперь меня терзает любопытство: чему вы научились за время вашего небольшого путешествия к самопознанию? Все ли достопримечательности успели осмотреть по дороге?

 

\- Простите?

 

Мистер Адлер смерил Дина внимательным взглядом, под которым Винчестеру стало неловко.

 

\- И какой же вы сделаете выбор?

 

\- Слушай, мужик. Ты вообще кто такой?

 

Мистер Адлер снова улыбнулся, и впервые за всё время улыбка достигла его глаз.

 

\- Хорошо, что ты спросил. Меня зовут Захария. Я ангел Господень.

 

***

Они убрались оттуда ко всем чертям. У Дина до сих под болела лодыжка: выяснилось, что пинать Захарию в живот, когда на тебе туфли – не самая хорошая идея, а Сэм порезал руку ножом для бумаги, чтобы нарисовать изгоняющую ангелов печать. Впрочем, младший Винчестер вполне мог сам позаботиться о себе, тогда как Дин сосредоточил все силы на том, чтобы держать себя в руках, пока они не доберутся до хотя бы относительно безопасного места.

 

\- Тамара, - выдохнул Сэм, когда они вышли на улицу. Дин диким взглядом уставился туда, где она припарковалась, и почувствовал, как желудок скручивает тошнотой.

 

Они дошли до машины, но Дин не стал садиться, а направился дальше по тротуару. За спиной он услышал, как Сэм открыл дверцу и произнёс:

 

\- Мда, похоже, дело было не в гомофобии.

 

Ответная реплика Тамары казалась приглушённой, потому что Дин отходил всё дальше и дальше.

 

\- Так вот вы где! Вас не было в кабинете Дина. Я вас просто обыскалась!

 

Сэм пояснил:

 

\- Наверное, всё из-за того ангела…

 

Дин бездумно нащупал в кармане ключи от машины, но оказалось, что они от «Приуса». Он бросил их на тротуар и пошёл дальше.

 

Он приостановился только когда дошёл до угла и посмотрел в обе стороны. Напротив торчало обшарпанное здание низкопробного кинотеатрика и парочка магазинов, уже закрытых из-за позднего времени. Пешеходов не наблюдалось: только автомобили. Дин прикрыл глаза ладонью от зловещего голубого света неоновой вывески и плотнее закутался в куртку. Он весь трясся от холода и стискивал зубы так, что казалось, они скоро раскрошатся – куртка парня, который был им, пропускала любой, даже самый лёгкий ветерок. Видимо, он так и расхаживал по городу – не защищённым ни от чего, даже от погоды.

 

Дин сосредоточился и приказал себе чуть-чуть расслабиться: совсем ни к чему было добавлять к списку проблем поиски зубного врача-нелегала. Он снова стал парнем без страховки, документов и сраных галстуков.

 

\- Господи, - пробормотал он, аккуратно положив кулак на кирпичную стену вместо того, чтобы как следует по ней вмазать. В такой ситуации не хотелось иметь дело с врачами любого рода, равно как и самому лечить разбитую руку.

 

Он услышал за спиной мягкую поступь и повернулся: навстречу шла Тамара. На её лице застыло жёсткое выражение. Что ж, как они и договаривались: что угодно, только не жалость. По крайней мере, за это Дин чувствовал благодарность.

 

\- Не будь эгоистом. Твой брат за тебя волнуется.

 

Дин усмехнулся, но весьма безрадостно.

 

\- Давай.

 

Она отошла, ожидая, что он пойдёт за ней в машину.

 

Сэма не было видно рядом, и от этого внутри у Дина что-то тревожно сжалось, хотя вместе с тем накатило облегчение, как будто он мог просто спрятаться от всего, что произошло. Он взглянул на Тамару, ища от неё какой-либо оценки происходящего, и нервно облизнул губы.

 

\- Я даже не знаю, где моя машина.

 

\- Мы потому и насторожились. Её нашли в Огайо, и Бобби пригнал её к себе домой. – Она кивком указала в сторону, откуда они приехали. – Я вас подвезу.

 

Он хотел было отказаться от её предложения, но он так чертовски устал, а Тамара всё-таки была знакомым человеком посреди того ада, в котором они оказались. Конечно, он согласился.

 

\- Рад, что ты здесь, - сказал Дин. – Давно не виделись, а?

 

Она кивнула и ответила:

 

\- Я тоже рада вас видеть.

 

Всю обратную дорогу до «Камри» Тамары Дин чувствовал в голове странную лёгкость, разбавленную глухим отчаянием. Сэм с мрачным видом сидел пристегнутый на переднем сиденье. Выражение его лица показалось Дину непривычным: он почти весь последний месяц наблюдал на этом лице совсем другие эмоции – особенно когда они начали…

 

Он отбросил эти мысли с таким животным ужасом, какой человек испытывает стоя над пропастью, когда размахивает руками и пытается восстановить равновесие, а из-под подошв уже срываются вниз мелкие камушки. Он собирался навсегда задавить в себе воспоминания и никогда о них не думать; он сказал себе, что это должно сработать. Он задавит их, затолкает в самую глубь и будет мариновать их там годами, пока время не вытянет из него жуткий страх перед ними и не превратит их в очередную потерянную главу Евангелия Винчестеров.

 

Задняя дверца машины, казалось, весила тонну. Дин залез внутрь, спихнув свою сумку с сиденья на пол.

 

\- Я взломал багажник «Приуса», - еле слышно выдавил Сэм с переднего сиденья. – Достал наши вещи.

 

\- Долбаные ангелы, - пробормотал Дин в ответ, ослабляя узел галстука и стараясь не замечать, как Сэм следит за его действиями в зеркало.

 

Он вздохнул и начал рыться в сумке. Тамара обошла машину с другой стороны, села на водительское сиденье и повернула ключ зажигания. Когда автомобиль тронулся, она предложила:

 

\- Чтоб нам всем было проще: если хотите, конечно, можете разговаривать, но вообще неплохо бы посидеть в тишине.

 

\- Воистину, вашу мать, - отреагировал Дин.

 

\- Мы оплатим бензин, - заверил Тамару Сэм. – Мы очень ценим твою помощь.

 

Она рассмеялась при виде его честного выражения лица, но смех был доброжелательным.

 

\- Можете считать это платой за то, что спасли в тот раз мою шкуру. К тому же, я как раз хотела нанести визит Бобби Сингеру, а вы очень удачно предоставили мне предлог.

 

\- Спасибо, - снова сказал Сэм. – Правда спасибо.

 

Тамара кивнула и надавила на газ, и «Сандовер» остался позади. По радио ставили сплошные сопли про любовь и одиночество и медленные баллады, а на переднем сиденье колени Сэма от тряски стукались о приборную панель. Дин открыл бутылочку лекарства от бессонницы, заглотил пару таблеток и вытянулся на заднем сиденье в ожидании забытья.

 

***

В какой-то момент он рывком вернулся обратно в реальность. Он лежал на боку, подогнув ноги и неловко обхватив одной рукой талию и положив вторую под голову, чтоб не так трясло на ухабах. Щека горела, натёртая грубой тканью обивки, а в голову настойчиво лезла мысль, что раньше жизнь была куда как проще.

 

С переднего сиденья донеслось мягкое жужжание телефона Сэма: видимо, их вернули в зону действия сети. Дин затаил нелицеприятные мысли о тех, кто не умеет ставить телефон на беззвучный режим, о задних сиденьях как явлении и о том, что сучка-Сэм с очередной раз забыл, что Дина укачивает в машине, если он не за рулём. По младшему Винчестеру скользили тёмные тени. На секунду его осветило фарами проезжающей машины, потом снова стало темно, и тогда он достал телефон из кармана.

 

Тридцать пропущенных звонков, разглядел Дин на дисплее. «Вот только попробуй перезвонить!» - хотел произнести он, но рот был словно набит старой ватой, да и, к тому же, рядом была Тамара. Не стоило и дальше втягивать её в дерьмо, в котором они оказались. Пусть уж лучше она увидит ложку мёда в их бочке дёгтя, если такое вообще возможно.

 

Сэм пролистал список пропущенных вызовов: выяснилось, что звонил один и тот же человек. Дин молча смотрел, как Сэм сунул телефон обратно в карман.

 

***

Они поднялись на скрипучее крыльцо хибары Бобби около двух часов ночи. Последнюю часть пути машину вёл Сэм, поэтому он успел относительно проснуться и размяться, тогда как Дин еле волочил ноги. Когда они заходили в прихожую, его уже пошатывало, потом Сэм кинул сумку у лестницы, и Дин будто невзначай привалился к стене.

 

\- Я не собираюсь… - начал Сэм, а потом нахмурился и покачал головой, словно был зол на всех подряд, включая Дина. Во всяком случае, даже после всего, что было сделано и сказано, они были на одной волне.

 

\- Такое чувство, будто меня весь мир облапал, - пробормотал Дин.

 

Сэм фыркнул, но глаза отвёл.

 

Тамара со вздохом пошла по коридору первой. Сдерживая обещание, она мудро избегала упоминать самую актуальную из их проблем. Дин был ей благодарен, но им в любом случае нужно было пересказать Бобби все события последних нескольких недель – хотя бы потому, что в результате всплыл новый ангел, жуткий как чёрт знает что.

 

Дин мысленно собирался с духом и придумывал, как подсластить пилюлю, зная, что Сэм, скорее всего, будет безмолвно возвышаться за его спиной и подтвердит всё, что бы Дин ни сказал. Не радовала и перспектива открещиваться от определённых вопросов. Впрочем, стоило им зайти в комнату, Бобби только бросил на них взгляд и произнёс:

 

\- Можем, конечно, и сейчас поговорить, но у вас двоих такой вид, что выжатые лимоны – и те были бы посвежее. Без обид.

 

Дин кивнул. Реальность в его глазах словно исказилась и превратилась в нечто непонятное и чуждое. Судя по бодрой позе Сэма, стоявшего руки в карманах, тот успел закинуться кофе на заправке, а голова Дина всё ещё слегка кружилась после снотворного.

 

Они только и смогли что похлопать Бобби по плечу и сразу потащились наверх, где тут же разбежались по разным комнатам. Дин сходил в туалет, потом побрызгал в лицо водой из ржавого крана (большая часть попала на рубашку) и вытер лицо подвернувшимся куском туалетной бумаги. А затем он просто рухнул на двуспальную кровать в гостевой спальне, не обращая внимания на то, что простыни на ней явно не стирали со времён их последнего визита.

 

Он думал, что заснёт за секунду, но в итоге поддался течению бесполезных мыслей, бродивших у него в голове. По сравнению с тем отелем, где останавливались они с Сэмом (или, скорее, те два незнакомых парня), дом Бобби казался какой-то пещерой. Здесь было прохладно и темно, постоянно доносилось эхо непонятных звуков и, возможно, где-то под крышей жила летучая мышь. Хотя нет, на самом деле здесь скорее пахло плесневелыми простынями, старыми специями и заворачивающимися от древности пыльными страницами.

 

Дин старался не углубляться в воспоминания: любая тема казалась опасной. Он думал о Тамаре и о том, как во время их последней встречи у неё погиб муж. Думал о финансовых отчётах, которые он из себя выжал за всё это время, и куда они потом делись. Была ли бесполезной вся его работа, а его коллеги – реальными людьми: например, его остроумный соперник в области маркетинга – Рене, или Билл, мимо которого он так часто проходил в холле. Он думал, как чуть было не потерял Сэма, как то, что они наделали, а потом вытащили на всеобщее обозрение, могло погубить всё, что у них было.

 

Через какое-то время, которое растянулось в небольшую вечность, по крайней мере – двадцать минут, Дин всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы снова принять снотворное. В следующую секунду он понял, что проснулся, и, открыв глаза, с изумлением обнаружил, что уже утро.

 

Петухов не было слышно – не та здесь была местность – зато доносились знакомые с детства утренние звуки: шум проезжавших в отдалении машин, скрип задней двери, можно было даже разобрать звон чайной ложки о кружку, лязг сковородок и низкий голос, охрипший со сна. Дин поднялся с кровати и пошёл вниз.

 

На сковородке шипела яичница, а сам Бобби разговаривал по телефону, так что Дин просто приветственно махнул рукой и сразу схватил кофейник. Налив кофе в кружку с надписью «Вперёд, Беарз», он сделал глоток и скривился: на зубах захрустел песок, а сам кофе оказался кислым и каким-то затхлым. Дин выплюнул его в раковину и наклонился к крану, чтобы прополоскать рот.

 

\- Да Господи ты Боже, - воскликнул он и залез в холодильник в поисках бекона.

 

\- Нет еды, - пояснил Бобби, повесив трубку. – Сэм поехал в город за покупками. Причём уже довольно давно.

 

\- Хоть на что-то он сгодится, - проворчал Дин, но потом подумал о сотне других вещей, на которые годился Сэм, как они недавно выяснили, и резко захлопнул холодильник. В горле застрял жгучий комок желчи. Во всяком случае, сейчас он был в безопасности и вернулся в реальный мир, где всё снова встало на свои места. Он больше не был Дином Смитом, который вечно напрягался из-за мелочей и был упёртым как верблюд, да и Сэм больше не был тем парнем, которому можно легко скормить фаршированные крабом грибы, и который прижимал Дина к любой стене без разбору.

 

\- Ну так что? – Бобби пристально смотрел на Дина. – Судя по виду, ты себя неплохо чувствуешь. Несколько недель амнезии не отучили тебя от обычного режима.

 

\- Чего?

 

\- Ну, сам понимаешь. – Бобби сделал неопределённый жест рукой. – Приполз вниз, начал привередничать из-за моего кофе, а теперь лезешь за беконом. Чувствую, дальше начнёшь пить молоко прямо из пакета и гипнотизировать тосты, будто они от этого быстрее поджарятся.

 

Дин посмотрел на пакет молока у себя в руках.

 

\- А ты что – думал, один Сэм тебя хорошо знает? В привычках нет ничего плохого. Я только хотел сказать: я рад, что ты вернулся.

 

\- Да, - пробормотал Дин. – Спасибо.

 

\- Ты ничем не хочешь поделиться? Всё равно рано или поздно мне придётся выслушать эту историю.

 

Дин встряхнул молоко и не ответил.

 

\- Хорошо, пусть будет так. Думаю, я подожду, пока Сэм вернётся, - проворчал Бобби и повернулся, чтобы ответить на новый звонок: - Шериф Додж у телефона.

 

Вошла Тамара, и Дин махнул в сторону плиты.

 

\- Завтрак.

 

Она искоса поглядела на него.

 

\- С тобой всё нормально, Дин?

 

Он поставил молоко обратно в холодильник, а Тамара засунула хлеб в тостер и взяла лопаточку, чтобы отскрести полупригоревшую яичницу от сковороды. Дин снова ушёл в мысли – на этот раз о том, что меньше суток назад она видела, как они с Сэмом целовались, и что помимо всего прочего это значило, что меньше суток назад Дин жарко и медленно целовал Сэма.

 

Он выдавил улыбку и ответил:

 

\- Да я прекрасно! – но она смерила его взглядом, в котором ясно читалось, что нужны подробности. Дин пожал плечами и воровато покосился в сторону Бобби, но тот твердил что-то в трубку, и Дин продолжил, понизив голос: - Просто нужно немного оклематься, понимаешь? И прости за… всё остальное. Мне жаль, что ты всё это видела.

 

Она присела на стол.

 

\- Знаешь, Дин…

 

Её прервал звук шагов за дверью. Они с Дином обернулись и увидели Сэма, который тащил по три пакета продуктов в каждой руке. Тот как-то болезненно и прохладно улыбнулся Тамаре, а Дину даже в глаза не взглянул – впрочем, оно и к лучшему, потому что вид у старшего Винчестера был довольно виноватый.

 

\- С добрым. – Он поставил пакеты на шкафчик и прямиком направился к кофе.

 

Не то чтобы они начали разговаривать, но Дин всё равно предупреждающе вскинул руку. Сэм внимательнее присмотрелся к кофейнику, зашипел сквозь зубы, словно намеревался выругаться, но сдержался, и вылил забродившее содержимое. Прежде чем заваривать новую порцию, он хорошенько прополоскал кофейник.

 

С улицы доносился щебет птиц, сидевших  на ветке засохшего дерева за окном. Дин начал разбирать пакеты с покупками. Вскоре к нему присоединился Сэм, и Дин начал передавать ему продукты: в конце концов, Сэм всегда был аккуратнее и, похоже, получал истинное удовольствие от мелких бытовых задач вроде расстановки продуктов по полкам. На всякий случай Дин сосредоточил всё внимание на том, как Сэм крепко держал банки и фрукты, чтобы не выронить.

 

Они закончили с продуктами в густой тишине, перемежаемой шипением вскипающего кофе, ворчанием Бобби по телефону и скрежетом вилки Тамары о тарелку. Дин дошёл до того, что даже свернул бумажные пакеты, отрешённо задумавшись о чувствах Сэма. Интересно, выворачивало ли его так же, как Дина, который вернулся к прежней жизни и сразу пошёл ко дну?

 

Бобби начал говорить что-то про завтрак, но есть Дину не хотелось: даже сделав себе тост, он оставил его на тарелке. Уставившись в окно, он ждал, пока отстоится кофе, стараясь не смотреть на Сэма, который облокотился на кухонную стойку.

 

Когда каждый взял по кружке, Бобби произнёс:

 

\- Ну ладно, пора завязывать с этой ерундой. Садитесь.

 

Дин добрёл до дивана и уселся там, успев заметить, как расширились глаза Бобби, когда Сэм демонстративно проигнорировал диван и притащил себе стул с кухни. Что ж, это имело смысл: видимо, Сэм хотел быть как можно дальше от Дина.

 

Бобби покачал головой.

 

\- Так в чём дело? Сначала до вас неделями нельзя было дозвониться, а потом я вдруг слышу, что Тамара наткнулась на вас, а в итоге вообще выясняется, что вам обоим напрочь отшибло память.

 

\- Слава Богу, что она нас нашла, - сказал Сэм. – Мы как раз стояли посреди стаи оборотней.

 

\- Да, девка из «Крейгслиста» нас конкретно наколола.

 

Бобби усмехнулся.

 

\- Ваше объявление было больше похоже на предложение услуг личного характера, если вы понимаете, о чём я. – Возможно, он не заметил, но сразу повисла тяжёлая пауза. У Дина засосало под ложечкой, а Сэм уставился на руки. В тишине громко скрипнул стул Тамары.

 

\- Самое главное, - напомнила она, - что вы в порядке. Могло быть и хуже. Намного хуже.

 

\- В списке появился новый ангел, Захария, - сообщил Сэм.

 

\- Захария?

 

\- Тоже из тех, кто хочет навязать нам их великий план – запустить в мире Судный день.

 

Бобби вздохнул.

 

\- Похоже, у меня намечается свидание с Библией. Снова. – Никто не засмеялся, и Бобби прищурился, всматриваясь в их лица. – Насчёт амнезии: у вас сейчас голова нормально варит? На вашем месте мне бы потребовалось время, чтоб собрать мысли в кучу.

 

Дин поднялся, потому что разговор явно был закончен.

 

\- Мы уже всё уладили.

 

\- Чёрта лысого вы уладили.

 

\- Всё будет нормально, Бобби, - Сэм одарил его бледноватой, но вполне искренней улыбкой. – Спасибо, что переживаешь за нас.

 

\- Мы просто хотим вернуться к работе.

 

\- Могу вас понять, - ответил Бобби и кивнул Дину. – Ты, я вижу, вернулся к нормальному облику? Вчера, когда вы сюда ввалились, ты выглядел так, словно сбежал с обложки какого-нибудь каталога одежды, чёрт их раздери. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты сможешь сойти за типичного яппи.

 

\- Ну что ж, этот яппи сейчас пойдёт во двор и попробует замахнуться на тормозные колодки того «Мустанга».

 

Бобби внимательно посмотрел на него.

 

\- Надеюсь, не в прямом смысле – замахнуться. Зная тебя, ты ж там всё разнести можешь.

 

Дин только фыркнул и залпом выхлебал остаток кофе, который на этот раз был что надо. Бобби снова покачал головой.

 

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Справляйтесь как знаете. Только на этот раз не смей портить мне машины – во всяком случае, так чтоб слишком серьёзно. Сам потом чинить будешь.

 

***

Сэм зачем-то поехал в город и перед уходом молча протянул руку за ключами. Правда, потом он стащил с тарелки Дина недоеденный тост, так что надежда ещё оставалась.

 

\- Думаю, я поеду с ним, - заявила Тамара и тоже вышла.

 

Дин не хотел шататься без дела, поэтому решил воплотить свою угрозу насчёт тормозных колодок. Сбежав в гараж, он скинул куртку, залез под машину и принялся за работу.

 

Когда ему было пятнадцать, свалка Бобби казалась ему гигантской детской площадкой. Отец научил его менять колёса и привил восторг перед возможностью дать механизмам новую жизнь. Когда Дин научился менять уплотнительные прокладки, он сменил их на всех машинах, к каким смог добраться при помощи лома и ржавого гаечного ключа. То же было с дворниками. Как-то раз Бобби вышел во двор и наткнулся на следующую картину: Сэм, поведясь на посулы Дина, мыл машины мыльной водой из принесённого ведра, а Дин смывал пену из шланга, который нашёл в гараже.

 

Несмотря на то, что после размолвки отца с Бобби прошло много лет, прежде чем Винчестеры снова пришли сюда за помощью, Дин негласно счёл, что сохранил все права на здешнее имущество. Бобби мог доверить ему починку всего, что бы он ни сломал: Дин был настоящим профессионалом.

 

Теперь он чинил грёбаный «Мустанг» – гайку за гайкой и болт за болтом – но этого было явно недостаточно, чтобы толком отвлечься. Его вечная проблема, не так ли? И пусть вовсю светило солнце, и пусть он мог сбежать от Сэма, но тогда ему приходилось иметь дело с самим собой, а Дин изо всех сил пытался этого не допускать – особенно сейчас, когда дело дошло до того, до чего оно дошло. В конце концов, он уже давно всё решил насчёт Сэма: он знал, чего хотел, и знал, что лежало в пределах реальных ожиданий, и между этими двумя пунктами была пропасть в несколько световых лет.

 

Яркий, живой сон о том, что могло бы случиться, снова заставил его смотреть сквозь пелену усталого и невыполнимого желания. С каждой сломанной деталью двигателя Дин понимал, сколько ему предстоит исправить, с каждым поворотом ключа – чувствовал, как срывает швы с воспалившейся раны. В груди снова возникло то поганое ощущение, которое он давил в себе так тщательно и долго, что и сам не помнил, когда это началось. Но он собирался перестать думать об этом: нельзя было застревать на одном препятствии.

 

Он сидел в гараже весь день: только раз зашёл в дом, чтобы сделать сэндвич, который сразу и съел, стоя у раковины. У той же раковины он вымывал из-под ногтей кровь, заштопав особенно серьёзные раны, там же он впервые разговаривал с Касом. Но ещё раньше всего этого к ней бегал Сэм с бутылкой, через край которой переливалась пена, а Сэм кричал, что Дин – скотина, и хватит трогать его пиво: кажется, с тех пор уже лет десять прошло. Поверх наслаивалась ещё тысяча воспоминаний – они все словно ринулись ему в голову, доказывая, почему нужно было всё исправить.

 

От скуки Дин кое-что починил и в других автомобилях, несмотря на то, что им не суждено было снова оказаться на ходу, а потом пошёл дождь. Дин отправился обратно в гараж и попытался читать какую-то ерунду о субмаринах времён Холодной войны. Массивная стальная дверь гаража так и осталась открытой: можно было почувствовать в воздухе вкус дождя, а ещё сразу налетели звенящие мошки. Для Южной Дакоты погода была довольно влажной, и страницы казались подмокшими, когда Дин их переворачивал. Ему было тесно в собственной коже, и всё болело, словно он потянул все мышцы разом или упал с забора, да так и остался лежать на другой стороне побитый и весь в синяках.

 

Видимо, ему просто нужно было взять перерыв, чтоб переключить мозг на что-то другое. Приняв решение, Дин тут же начал придумывать правила новой игры – прямо здесь, в одиночестве и в безопасности гаража, чтоб они так и остались запертыми в его голове. Они напоминали заповеди, которых нужно было придерживаться до последней буквы, чтоб не загреметь в Ад повторно, когда он снова умрёт. Правила начинались с «Ты не должен» и заканчивались порнографией и непристойными действиями, направленными на Сэма. Дин перевернулся на другой бок, уткнулся лицом в пыльную диванную подушку и постарался думать о чём-нибудь другом. Ну он и попал. Он справится. Эти две мысли крутились в голове на бесконечном повторе.

 

Он сам не заметил, как задремал. В какой-то момент пришёл Бобби, нашёл его в таком виде и отпустил какую-то шутку про ленивых механиков. Дин показал в ответ средний палец, но потом разложил инструменты как можно аккуратнее, пока Бобби молча стоял рядом, даже близко не подозревая, что за безумие творилось в голове у Дина.

 

\- Я так рад тебя видеть, парень, - сказал Бобби, вытягивая Дина обратно в реальность как раз в тот миг, когда он снова начал терять контроль и проваливаться в мысли.

 

Дин кивнул, потому что даже если чувство основано на полуправде, оно всё равно очень много значит.

 

***

В жизни в доме Бобби хуже всего было то, что при отсутствии дела им было практически нечем заняться. Вот и сейчас был уже час ночи, а у Дина по-прежнему было неспокойно на душе. Ему нужно было отвлечься, но идея прошвырнуться в ближайший бар и с кем-нибудь поговорить перестала привлекать его ещё до Ада, а вариант разбудить Сэма казался даже опасным.

 

С такими ограничениями ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как приготовить миску попкорна, принести в гостиную четыре бутылки пива, и включить «Бутча Кэссиди и Санденса Кида», развалившись на диване и снизив громкость до минимума. Настоящая классика, к тому же, ковбойская тема всегда поднимала Дину настроение.

 

Спустя полчаса с лестницы послышался скрип. Дин узнал поступь Сэма, которую было легко отличить от шагов Бобби или Тамары, но не оторвал взгляд от экрана даже тогда, когда Сэм присел на край дивана, а не на пол или даже на кресло.

 

До сего момента им отлично удавалось бегать друг от друга: Сэм весь день где-то ходил, а Дин просто прятался. Исключением был только тот вечер, когда они столкнулись в ванной, и Сэм упрямо протиснулся внутрь, чтобы почистить зубы, а Дин ничего не сказал, успешно игнорируя и зубную пасту, стекающую по подбородку, и то, что они с Сэмом словно бы незаметно соприкасались локтями.

 

Возможно, всё ещё придёт в норму, оптимистично думал Дин пару секунд, разглядывая своё отражение, но потом в голове вспыхнуло воспоминание, как они чуть не расколотили зеркало в ванной отеля и не повели и бровью, как кружилась голова, и как Сэм потом просто прижал его к стене вместо зеркала.

 

Дин чуть не подавился щёткой на этой мысли, и Сэм решил похлопать его по спине – и он был так невыносимо близко, что Дин убрался из ванной подальше, как только смог дышать и отплевался от пасты.

 

Теперь же Сэм маячил с другой стороны дивана, и только искусственные препятствия мешали Дину схватить его в охапку. Близость ощущалась как статическое электричество.

 

Дин ещё минут пять бездумно таращился на экран, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на фильм, а потом начал понемногу расслабляться. И надо же было Сэму именно в этот момент сказать:

 

\- Смотрится как-то по-гейски, не находишь?

 

Дин опрокинул весь попкорн себе на колени.

 

\- Ну серьёзно, - продолжил Сэм. – Чем больше смотрим, тем очевиднее это становится. – Он смотрел на экран, пока Дин не начал стряхивать попкорн на пол, и затем добавил: - Ты же понимаешь, что тебе потом всё это убирать?

 

\- Сэм, - почти умоляюще сказал Дин.

 

Сэм нахмурился и откинулся на подушки.

 

\- Ну и ладно. Можешь избегать проблемы сколько влезет. Это же такой прекрасный выход из положения!

 

Дин повернулся и прожёг его обвиняющим взглядом.

 

\- А что насчёт тебя, а? Мне казалось, ты у нас тоже кое-чего избегаешь.

 

Они наконец-то были честны друг с другом, но пока вскрылась лишь самая малость, которая всё равно не принесла бы результата. Сэм закусил губу и неохотно отмахнулся.

 

\- Ну да, - пробормотал Дин. – Я так и думал.

 

Дин снова вёл себя как сволочь, а Сэм, по сути, признался, что многое скрывал, но, несмотря ни на что, к Сэму, с его растрёпанными волосами и длинными ногами, которые он вытянул перед собой, по-прежнему неудержимо влекло. Дин подумал о Руби и о всех пропущенных звонках в телефоне Сэма, о том, что им предстоит ответить Михаилу и Люциферу, о множестве других проблем и о том, как сложно заставить Сэма открыться ему хоть в чём-то. Если поразмыслить, получалось, что тот факт, что они переспали, был наименьшим поводом для беспокойства.

 

\- Слушай, Сэм. Когда мы были… э-э-э… теми парнями, всё было по-другому. В смысле, ну, вспомни хотя бы фаршированные грибы!

 

Сэм пожал плечами и начал отдирать этикетку от пива.

 

\- Я люблю фаршированные грибы.

 

\- Чего? Эту хрень для мажоров? Да мы её даже никогда не пробовали.

 

\- В Стэнфорде я иногда ужинал с профессорами.

 

\- Ладно, ну… - Дин потёр лицо рукой. – Слушай, забудь. Последние несколько дней у нас те ещё выдались – я бы даже сказал, несколько недель. Поэтому я за то, чтобы мы оставили… всё это в прошлом.

 

\- Хочешь сказать, что-то всё-таки есть.

 

Сэм говорил будто бы между прочим, и Дин осторожно ответил, понизив голос:

 

\- Ты знаешь, о чём я.

 

\- Просто убедился, что мы говорим об одном и том же.

 

Дин допил пиво.

 

\- Знаешь что? Давай просто не будем разговаривать. Как тебе идея?

 

\- Как хочешь. – Сэм ещё глубже забился в подушки, и Дину вдруг захотелось подтолкнуть его ногой под столом.

 

Они досматривали фильм в тишине, уже безо всякого интереса. Да и действительно: как может увлечь сто раз виденная история, когда рядом дуется Сэм, который предложил ему то, что должно было оказаться невозможным? Дин только и мог что коситься в его сторону краем глаза, чувствуя, как в грудную клетку пробирается ужас, смешанный с ликованием, и зная, что так можно ждать годами.

 

Хуже всего было то, что он не мог обманывать себя, считая, что у него совсем нет шансов. В конце концов, Сэм разве что впрямую не заявил об обратном. Однако он знал, что Сэм, скорее всего, просто вспоминает ту лёгкость на душе без бремени вины, каково это – когда тебе не нужно быть на побегушках у Рая, а за твою голову не назначена цена, и путает это ощущение свободы с большой гейской любовью к Дину. Ну или как-то так.

 

Кроме того, через какое-то время Сэм наверняка всё забудет. Они всего сутки как снова обрели себя, но настоящих воспоминаний Дина было достаточно, чтобы задавить фальшивые. Скоро они будут восприниматься как сцены из старого фильма, который Дин как-то раз позволил себе посмотреть, а потом убрал на полку, потому что никогда не признается в пристрастии к романтическим комедиям. Они могли пылиться там и дальше, его это не волновало.

 

***

На следующее утро Дин проснулся в половину шестого, ещё в полусне успев отметить, что небо светлое и полупрозрачное и похоже на цветочный лепесток. Воздух вырывался изо рта лёгкими облачками пара: Бобби ещё не провёл отопление на второй этаж. Впрочем, Дину всё равно было тепло: он лежал, закутавшись в колючее шерстяное одеяло, а утренним дыханием разило на всю комнату. Он всё-таки выкинул зубную щётку из чувства протеста перед тем, что ей пользовался кто-то ещё, пусть даже это был он сам. Чувство было странное, но оно исходило изнутри, так что Дин не испытывал ни малейшего сожаления.

 

Его разбудил какой-то шум снаружи: это стало ясно, как только хлопнула дверца автомобиля. Дин испытал приступ неконтролируемой паники: его прямо подбросило на кровати, и он через всю комнату подбежал к окну. Стерев грязь со стекла тыльной стороной ладони, он убедился, что сбежать собрался не тот, о ком он подумал.

 

Он спал одетым, так что, не тратя лишнего времени, спустился вниз и высунулся за дверь.

 

\- Ты что – уезжаешь?

 

Тамара кивнула в сторону Дина, перекладывая какие-то вещи на переднем сиденье, похоже, ничуть не удивлённая внезапным появлением . Разумеется, она его слышала.

 

\- Получила сообщение об охоте в Вайоминге.

 

\- Вайоминге?

 

Она рассеянно улыбнулась, закрепляя сумку.

 

\- Никогда не видела Скалистые горы.

 

Дин кивнул и неторопливо подошёл к ней. Тамара подняла бровь при виде его шлёпанцев на пару размеров больше, чем надо.

 

\- Это Сэма, - объяснил он и помог ей загрузить несколько баков с горючей жидкостью вместе с коробкой сигнальных ракет. Потом Дин проверил каждое колесо с помощью пинка и заглянул под капот, пока Тамара ходила за своей сумкой.

 

\- Ну вот, - начала она, вернувшись.

 

Дин с грохотом захлопнул крышку капота.

 

\- Ты всё взяла?

 

\- Мне много не надо.

 

Дин заложил руки за спину и принялся наблюдать, как она загружает последние вещи. Всегда приятно, когда тебя кто-то провожает, и это было меньшее, что он мог сделать.

 

\- Знаешь…

 

Тамара застыла, придерживая дверцу.

 

\- М-м?

 

\- В горах одиноко, - сказал Дин. – Гораздо более одиноко, чем когда ездишь по стране. Если хочешь, мы можем поехать с тобой и…

 

\- Дин.

 

\- Ну тогда ладно, - с облегчением ответил он. Тамара отплатила им за помощь, и счастливое воссоединение локального масштаба тоже было позади: ни к чему было доводить до столкновений лбами во время охоты. – Рад был тебя повидать, Тамара. Сэм бы тебя тоже поблагодарил, но этот парень предпочитает спать до тех пор, пока солнце не будет в зените. Такой лентяй.

 

\- Передай ему привет, - сказала она и захлопнула дверцу, но, прежде чем уехать, снова подозвала Дина, который уже направился обратно к крыльцу.

 

Он обернулся, засунув руки под мышки, чтоб было теплее.

 

Тамара произнесла:

 

\- Всё не так уж плохо. Во всяком случае, необязательно должно быть плохо.

 

\- Я не знаю, о чём ты… я даже не… - он прочистил горло. – Хорошо, я запомню.

 

Она помахала ему, а он – в ответ, и тогда она поехала по направлению к главному шоссе, а Дин остался пинать гравий в безмолвном волнении.

 

***

Когда Сэм, позёвывая и спотыкаясь, вышел на крыльцо тем утром, Дин сидел за углом и пытался сообразить, что делать с металлической штуковиной, которая осталась после ремонта двигателя. Дин заметил, как Сэм уселся на верхней ступеньке с миской хлопьев на коленях, и пару раз выглянул посмотреть, как тот отправляет в рот ложку за ложкой.

 

Когда он выглянул снова, Сэм с хлюпаньем отпивал молоко прямо из миски. Дин окликнул его:

 

\- До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты мне соврал.

 

\- Твою… - Послышался звон упавшей ложки. – И давно ты меня заметил?

 

\- Есть такая вещь, как охотничий инстинкт, - ответил Дин, бросая гаечный ключ куда-то в сторону. – Тебе бы не помешала.

 

\- Да я знал, что ты там, - пробормотал Сэм. – И во всей этой ерунде виноваты ангелы. Почему это я соврал?

 

Дин зашёл за угол и скрылся из виду.

 

\- Господи, да я не про это. Я об этих сраных грибах. Мог бы уж и рассказать.

 

\- Повода не было.

 

\- Как это так вышло, что у нас нет повода о чём-то поговорить? – Дин отбросил тряпку в сторону и вышел из гаража к крыльцу. Сэм поднялся и отставил в сторону миску, словно готовясь защищаться. Дин смерил его сердитым взглядом. – Я же круглые сутки рядом.

 

Сэм с вызовом раскинул руки.

 

\- Можно подумать, ты горел желанием обсудить со мной колледж. И я вообще-то понимаю твою позицию. Единственное, о чём можно говорить со всей очевидностью – о том, что студенческая часть моей жизни уже позади. И вообще, чувак, ты хоть сам понимаешь, что окрысился на меня из-за какого-то гарнира? Тоже мне – конец света.

 

\- Прекращай. Ты же понимаешь, о чём я.

 

Сэм с лёгкостью преодолел три ступеньки, словно ещё раз показывая, что он и без всякого крыльца выше Дина.  Повисла пауза, и атмосфера несколько накалилась: Сэм уставился на Дина, словно отстаивал принципиальную позицию, а Дин расправил плечи, чувствуя, как внутри скапливается напряжение. Ему хотелось сделать множество вещей – ничего хорошего, если честно – и все они привели бы к таким последствиям, что перед глазами сразу встали картинки из их прежней жизни. Когда Сэм положил руку ему на грудь, ощущение только усилилось в несколько раз.

 

\- Сэм…

 

\- Заткнись на секунду. – Сэм взглянул в сторону свалки, прислушиваясь.

 

Дин тоже прислушался и немного отвлёкся от ощущения руки Сэма на своей груди. Из кучи жестяных банок донеслось позвякивание. Дин обернулся на звук, а Сэм медленно достал пистолет из-за резинки пижамных штанов.

 

Банки заскрежетали и несколько из них скатилось в грязь с самого верха. Через пару секунд там мелькнуло что-то похожее на руку.

 

\- Скажи мне, что это была не рука, – раздражённо попросил Дин: в конце концов, неужели они это серьёзно?

 

\- Прости, ничего не могу поделать, - выдохнул Сэм, подбираясь ближе.

 

Они наблюдали, как чья-то рука пробирается сквозь гору пока что не переработанных отходов, а затем оттуда вылез, покачиваясь, какой-то парень, и груда банок окончательно рассыпалась. С незнакомца клочьями слезала кожа, то тут, то там на теле зияли раны, и он издавал какие-то нечленораздельные стоны.

 

\- Простите, сэр, - окликнул его Сэм. – Вы в порядке?

 

Либо дело было в плачевном состоянии здоровья, либо это был зомби. Дин пошарил на себе в поисках пистолета, но вспомнил, что он в одной старой футболе и джинсах, а пистолет оставил на столе с инструментами в гараже.

 

\- У него глаза красные, - процедил Дин краешком рта.

 

Сэм заговорил снова.

 

\- Сэр? Сколько вы уже там сидите?

 

\- Гр-р-р-р… Мозги-и-и.

 

\- Ну что ж, вот и ответ на наш вопрос. – Дин поднял лом и саданул зомби под коленями, стоило тому подойти ближе. Тварь свалилась на землю и поползла прямо по грязи, вытягивая вперёд руки, покрытые струпьями, и бормоча: «Мозги-и-и».

 

Сэм отбросил пистолет и выхватил мачете словно из ниоткуда, только и успев закричать: «Дин, назад!», прежде чем голова зомби оказалась начисто срезана с шеи и покатилась, собирая дорожную пыль, прямо в груду сиротливо лежащих габаритных огней.

 

Дин вздохнул.

 

\- Прекрасно, теперь нам ещё и с трупом возиться.

 

Сэм повернулся к нему, переступая через тело, из которого уже начала изливаться зеленоватая слизь.

 

\- И что я, по-твоему, должен был делать? Дать ему свалить? – Он вытянул тряпку из кармана Дина и протёр лезвие, бурча под нос: - Невероятно.

 

\- Я тебя ни в чём и не обвинял. Это так – гневное послание в бесконечность.

 

Он взглянул на тело и, прищурившись от солнца, осмотрелся вокруг. В глаза словно песку с гравием насыпали, но всё вокруг почему-то приобрело ещё большую чёткость. Вокруг лежали остовы старых автомобилей и кривые стопки запасок. И у него до сих пор не было ни малейшего понятия, что им с Сэмом делать дальше.

 

Сэм запрокинул голову и расхохотался так, что уронил мачете на землю. Дин подождал положенное время, пока Сэм не овладел собой хоть чуть-чуть, и сказал:

 

\- Ладно. Можно спросить, над чем ты тут ржёшь?

 

Сэм вытер выступившие от смеха слёзы.

 

\- Мы только что как ни в чём не бывало пришили зомби, а ты закатываешь мне сцены из-за того, что я ел в колледже. Что за чертовщина творится в нашей жизни, а?

 

Дин плотно сжал губы, не собираясь поддаваться и расплываться в улыбке.

 

Сэм толкнул его плечом.

 

\- Ну и насчёт этого. Прости, что не рассказал.

 

Решимость Дина начала таять, и он не стал отстраняться.

 

\- Не, чувак, ты был прав – у нас просто повода не было об этом поговорить. И потом, это всего лишь еда – ни хрена она не символизирует. Можно подумать, я за эти грибы как за последнюю соломинку цеплялся, чтобы доказать, что мы и те парни – разные люди. Это было бы совсем глупо.

 

\- Точно, глупо, - улыбнулся Сэм, и от его улыбки желудок Дина медленно провернулся. Злиться было куда проще, чем справляться с этим новым, непонятным ощущением. Сэм добавил: - Ну и, несмотря ни на что, очень здорово, что такие мелочи для тебя так много значат.

 

\- В смысле?

 

Сэм не ответил, но его лицо смягчилось и словно бы осветилось надеждой.

 

\- Ну так что – это оно? – спросил Дин, указывая ломом на зомби. – То, к чему ты – или Вессон, неважно – хотел вернуться? То, что нам предназначено?

 

\- Нет.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Я сказал – нет.

 

\- Вот оно как.

 

\- Но что-то близкое. – Сэм нахмурился. – Я – в смысле, тот я – не это себе представлял. То есть, частично это, но было что-то ещё. Мы ближе к тому, чего я хотел, чем когда работали в «Сандовере», а это уже много значит.

 

\- Ну, если тот уродский ангел был прав, то мы по-любому всегда будем возвращаться сюда.

 

\- Точно. Ну и, знаешь, как говорится… там про одиноких волков было, да?

 

\- Чувак, неужели мы будем следовать советам Укротителей духов?

 

\- Что ж, они и правда учились у лучших, - ответил Сэм, но тут же посерьёзнел, и внутри Дина снова зашевелилось ощущение, словно он ходил по краю пропасти. – Слушай, я знаю только то, что без Сэма Вессона я бы вряд ли понял, как мне необходима наша жизнь. Я даже рад, что смог побыть им, и говори что хочешь, но я уверен, что глубоко внутри ты тоже рад, что побыл Дином Смитом.

 

Сэм был прав, хотя Дин не собирался в этом признаваться. Ему действительно понравилось быть тем парнем. Однако в конечном итоге он не собирался сидеть и завидовать Дину Смиту с его фальшивой жизнью. Ни за что на свете.

 

\- Ну, какие-то моменты были весьма неплохими, - сказал он, бросив мимолётный взгляд на рот Сэма. – Даже если и так, в нашей обычной жизни ничего не изменилось, правда же?

 

Сэм слегка опустил голову, так, чтобы не видеть Дина из-за чёлки. Они стояли, пожалуй, слишком близко.

 

\- Ну, не знаю. – Он слегка провёл по чужой руке костяшками пальцев. – Мне кажется, изменилось почти всё.

 

Дин наконец рассмеялся – резко и раскатисто.

 

\- Имей совесть. Ты хоть соображаешь, как это пафосно звучало?

 

\- Между пафосом и грубой прямотой есть существенная разница. К тому же, я вижу, что ты хочешь этого так же, как и я, но снова занимаешься своей любимой фигнёй и пытаешься решить за нас обоих.

 

\- Как это ты догадался?

 

Сэм пожал плечами.

 

\- Я тебя насквозь вижу.

 

Он всегда был умным, так что не требовалось особенных усилий, чтобы ему поверить. Он улыбнулся Дину с такой искренностью, что и более стойкий человек бы не выдержал, и Дин наконец сдался, принимая решение, которое так долго откладывал. Из-за него всё наверняка должно было пойти ко всем чертям, да только они собирались сделать всё возможное, чтобы этого не произошло.

 

Дин облизнул губы и попытался что-то сказать, но слова застряли в горле, и он решил выбрать другой способ. Он наступил Сэму на ногу.

 

Сэм отреагировал:

 

\- Э-э… Ай?

 

Дин закатил глаза и наступил ещё раз, красноречивее.

 

Сэм ткнул его кулаком в локоть.

 

\- Прекрасно, Дин. Тебе отлично удаётся портить…

 

\- Не здесь, - процедил Дин.

 

\- Чего?

 

\- Не. Здесь.

 

Сэм уставился на него. Дин поднял бровь.

 

\- Просто пошли внутрь, ага? – Он попытался одновременно выделить каждое слово и изобразить недовольное ворчание. Потому что если и было в мире что-то позорнее, чем быть офисным планктоном в подтяжках, рассекающим на «Приусе» и живущим на лимонаде с кленовым сиропом, это было искреннее проявление эмоций.

 

Сэм выглядел подозрительно довольным, поняв, что к чему.

 

\- Ну, идею с «внутрь» я полностью одобряю, - сказал он, попытавшись подпустить в голос неземной страсти.

 

Дин пробормотал что-то пренебрежительное о персоне Сэма в целом, но когда тот буквально влетел в дом через скрипучую заднюю дверь, он со всей поспешностью последовал за ним.


End file.
